Best Kept Secret
by xAracnaex
Summary: Nikki Bryant is feeling a bit put out about the way her relationship ended until she runs into her best friend, who changes her prospective on things. Summary kind of sucks, but the story does not :D
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a few days but I've been doing some reflecting and trying to come up with something slightly more happy lol. This actually is based off of a dream that I had last night, and when I told Rosie, she said I had to write it :) So here it is and you should all read and enjoy :D review would be nice too but that's comepletely up to you. _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nikki and the plot! 

Nicole Bryant was severely pissed off. Her "lovely" boyfriend of two weeks, had just broken up with her. The best part? In losing him, she'd lost one of her closest friends.

Nikki didn't date very often because she never really found a guy who was worth it. So when Phil had asked her to go out with him she hesitated in saying yes. The first week was great but then Nikki started going about her daily routine not worrying about where Phil was or if he would want to come with her. So the fights started and earlier in the day, Phil had ended things.

She was now storming around backstage at the arena trying her hardest to avoid him. Her plan had worked for the better part of an hour, until she narrowly avoided running into him.

"Phil." she said coldly.

"Nicole. How are things?" he asked, trying to be friendly.

"Just fine thanks. If you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be." Nikki pushed past him and continued walking until she had reached her destination.

She saw her best friend in the universe standing and talking with a few other guys whom she'd become fairly close with as well.

"I realize it's almost game time but do ya think ya can spare some time for lil ole me?" she grinned as the three if them jumped slightly and turned to face her.

Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel all smiled at her and took turns giving her hugs.

After Wade hugged her, he slid his arm around Nikki's shoulders. "What's up Nix?"

"Yeah we haven't heard from you in forever, how've you been?" Heath added.

"I've been better..." Nikki sighed. "Whose ass do we have to kick sweetheart?" Justin asked her.

Nikki smiled. "No it's not like that guys. Glad you'd do that for me though."

"You know we would Nix. Always for you." Wade smiled down at her. "So how's Phillip?"

Nikki rolled her eyes before answering him. "Can we not talk about him? It's over between us."

Wade shared a look with the other two and asked the inevitable. "What happened?"

Nikki went off at about a mile a minute until Wade grabbed her hands and made her stop and breath. He turned his head to his friends. "You guys mind giving us a minute?"

"Nah go ahead." Heath nodded and grabbed Justin's arm, pulling him away.

"Nix, listen to me, if that ass has got you this upset, then you don't need to have him in your life." Wade ran a hand down Nikki's cheek. He then did something he didn't know if he would regret or not. He leaned down and kissed Nikki. After the initial shock wore off, Nikki began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

The two finally broke apart and Wade stepped back in order to give Nikki some breathing room. "I'm uh...sorry about that I didn't mean to-"

Nikki cut him off. "Don't apologize for something you've earned." she smirked.

Wade grinned. "Using my own words against me now love?"

"Something like that. Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"How long has it been?"

"Since FCW..."

Nikki shook her head and smacked him in the chest. "Don't hide things from me Wade."

"I didn't wanna screw anything up with us and then we got put on different shows and-"

Nikki shut him up by pulling him down into another kiss. "It would be different with us and you know that. This feels right."

Wade simply nodded, and slid his arm back around Nikki's shoulders and began to walk towards the Gorilla position.

"Where are we going?" Nikki questioned.

"We're going to thank Justin and Heath for keeping this secret for me, then I'd like you to be at ringside for our match against Nexus tonight."

Nikki grinned. "That sounds like a plan."

As far as she was concerned, Justin and Heath needed to be hugged for holding the best kept secret, that hopefully wouldn't turn into a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Back with another chapter. I guess this one isn't going to be a one shot, since there's two more chapters in the works haha. Rosie made me do it! But anyway, read and enjoy, let me know what ya think. My brain apparantly likes this story because I keep dreaming about it :) Reviews are appreciated, but not totally needed _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...dammit lol.

After the taping of Raw that night, Nikki and the boys all went back to the room Justin and Wade shared and watched movies for a few hours. Heath took his leave around midnight to head back to the room that he was sharing with Ezekiel Jackson and that left Justin alone with the two love birds.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed guys, I'll see you in the morning." Justin rolled over and was snoring within five seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

Nikki laughed. "That boy…"

"He sleeps like the dead as well." Wade shook his head. "But, that gives a bit of alone time."

Nikki smirked and settled back against him. She really felt comfortable in Wade's arms. She couldn't deny the fact that it was a little strange, until a few hours ago, Wade was just her best friend, and now, she had no idea where they stood.

Unbeknownst to her, Wade was thinking the same things. They weren't technically dating right now, but he knew they were more than just best friends. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nikki asked.

"It's nothing really. Just thinking about work."

"Bullshit Wade. I know you better than that."

Wade took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright, alright, I was thinking about us."

"What exactly about us?"

"Just us I guess. Where we stand after earlier…I don't want to lose you Nix."

"Well I don't wanna lose you either Wade." Nikki stopped, trying to pick her next words carefully. "I uhm…I'd like to see where this could go…only if you want to that is."

Wade could barely believe what he was hearing. Nikki never dated and now she wanted a relationship with him. His shock showed on his face, and Nikki took it the wrong way.

"If you don't want to that's more-" she was cut off by Wade's lips on hers.

"Don't think that. Never think that." Wade said seriously, kissing her again. "I've been in love with you for three years Nix, I don't want to have to brush these feelings aside anymore."

Nikki blushed and looked down at the bed. "I don't want to either."

"Alright then, let me do this the proper way. Nicole, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Wade took hold of both of Nikki's hands before asking her.

"I would love to." Nikki smiled at him, than kissed him.

"You've made me a very happy man Nix." Wade smiled against her lips.

Nikki pulled back a little and laughed. "You act as if I've agreed to marry you."

Wade shrugged. "I'm just happy that I finally get my chance to be with you." he pulled her close and started to kiss her.

The next several minutes seemed to blur together for Nikki, her head was spinning from the kisses she was receiving. The only thing that broke her out of it was the feeling of Wade's hand traveling up under the bottom of her shirt.

She put a hand against his chest to stop him. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we aren't alone right now." She jerked her thumb in Nikki's direction.

"He really does sleep like the dead love. And I don't want to stop this. We can't go to Heath and Ezekiel's room, and aren't you rooming with a few girls? Unless we go out to the car, there's no other way to do this." Wade explained.

Nikki sighed. "I guess you have a point…if he wakes up, I'm going to hurt you."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Wade grinned.

Nikki smiled and pushed Wade back against the bed. She was going against her conscious right now, knowing that Justin could wake up at any moment, but she really couldn't bring herself to care. She had a man in front of her that she'd wanted for so long, and she wasn't going to bypass the opportunity.

Wade was surprised, and pleased at the same time. He was willing to let Nikki take charge of things, for the time being.

Nikki ran her hands over Wade's chest, cursing the shirt he was wearing. "If you would kindly remove this, I'd be greatly appreciative."

Leaning forward, Wade pulled his shirt off, and tossed on the floor. He tried to kiss Nikki but she stopped him.

"Not yet. You can kiss me later." Nikki smirked and motioned for him to lean back again.

"You kill me woman." Wade groaned.

"You'll be thanking me later."

Nikki now explored the exposed skin, raking her nails lightly down Wade's chest. It seemed silly to her in a way, she'd seen the man in next to nothing hundreds of times in the past few years, yet now it felt different.

Wade groaned at the feeling of Nikki's nails. He wanted more, and wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to be patient.

The teasing continued for a little while longer before Nikki reached for the button on Wade's jeans. As she undid it, Wade lifted his hips and allowed her to slide the jeans off.

Nikki leaned down and took his still hardening length into her mouth. She ran her tongue ring up, and around the head, taking pleasure in her task.

Wade was on cloud nine. He didn't think that he'd ever had anything feel this good in his entire life, let alone in the bedroom. He waited until he was close to crashing over the edge before letting Nikki know.

Nikki waited until Wade finished and then made her way back up his body, kissing as she went.

"You're amazing love, but it's my turn now." Wade smirked, and rolled them over so Nikki was pinned beneath him.

He began to undress her, slowly, and once he'd gotten all of the clothing out of the way, he positioned himself so he was barely touching her.

Wade kissed up Nikki's neck, and nibbled her ear. "Do you want this?"

His voice brought a chill down her spine, and Nikki prayed her voice wouldn't crack. "Yes. More than anything." She managed.

Wade bit her neck as he filled her. He used one hand to keep her wrists pinned about her head and the other was keeping him steady.

Both of them, having extremely dominant personalities, were soon fighting about who was going to be on top. Nikki got her way and was now toying with Wade, not allowing him to touch her.

Wade growled low in his throat, and flipped them over yet again. "You enjoy torturing me don't you?" he ground out.

Nikki nodded, and pulled him to her for another kiss. She used his moment of unbalance to roll over, and she smirked at him.

"You're lucky I love you." Wade wasn't used to not being able to be the most dominant, and he was coming to the realization that he liked it.

They soon found a rhythm and were almost finished, when low and behold, Justin woke up.

"Oh what the fuck guys!" Just exclaimed, hiding his face behind his pillow.

Wade simply laughed as Nikki grew bright red and hid her head in his chest. "Sorry mate."

"This is fucked. Ya couldn't have waited until you were alone first? Christ." Justin got up and tried to find a pair of jeans in the dark.

"Sorry Justin, he swore you wouldn't wake up and I believed the ass." Nikki apologized, smacking Wade.

"You guys both suck. I'm going to crash in Heath and Zeke's room. I really didn't need to see you riding Wade like a pony Nix." Justin shook his head and left the room as Wade threw a pillow at him.

"I hate you Wade. I hope you know this." Nikki sighed and rolled over, as far away from him as she could get.

Wade wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back so she was tight up against him. "Don't be like that love. You know he's not really mad."

"Yes, but thanks to you, one of my best friends has now seen me naked and fucking you. not my finest moment babe." Nikki gave up trying to scoot out of Wade's embrace and settled for not looking at him.

Wade kissed her neck, and all of her inhibitions melted. "Come on Nix, let me make it up to you. I'll make you forget you were ever mad." His voice was husky and low.

"That accent gets you brownie points." Nikki was trying to resist turning over.

"Yeah?" Wade asked, amused at this admittance.

"Mhm…best thing about you." she teased.

"That hurt." Wade pouted.

"Well, now we're even." Nikki rolled over towards him, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Make me forget?"

Wade grinned, he couldn't possibly say no to her. "As you wish."

XXXXX

The next morning, Nikki woke up around 6:30 and realized she was alone in bed. She panicked for a second, until she heard the shower running.

"Christ Wade." She mumbled.

She got out of bed slowly, discovering she was slightly sore after last night's activities. Looking over to Justin's bed, she realized he didn't come back.

"Oops." she thought to herself. She was going to make a point to apologize when she saw him at breakfast.

Nikki made her way over to the bathroom and opened the door, almost running into Wade, who was clad only in a towel.

"Good morning love." He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning babe. Why are you awake?" she asked.

"You know I barely sleep." Wade replied.

"Yeah I know. I woke up and I was alone and I thought…" Nikki trailed off, not sure how to say it.

Wade took a step closer to her. "You thought I left? Awe Nix I would never do that to you. I love you remember?"

This made Nikki smile. "Yeah I know that too. I just freaked out for a second til I heard the shower. Speaking of showers, one of them sounds amazing right now."

"You get your shower, and then we'll head down to get something to eat alright?"

Nikki nodded. "Sounds good to me."

While Nikki was in the shower, Wade got dressed, well he got halfway there and then his phone started ringing.

After Nikki was done, she walked out with a towel wrapped around her, to find Wade, sprawled across his bed, shirtless and arguing with someone on the phone.

"Just shut up already. I get the point. I'll see you later." Wade tossed the phone and luckily Nikki caught it before it hit the wall.

"Problems?" she asked him.

"Not really. Some people just don't know when to shut up." Wade sat up and looked around to see where his shirt has ended up. "You feeling better now?"

"Oh I'm fine, just worried about your sanity. You just threw your brand new phone at the wall, are you sure you're alright?"

Wade stood and crossed to where Nikki was standing. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine, honest. I did realize something. You don't have any clothes except what you wore last night."

"Shit." Nikki swore. "I can wear my jeans again, but uh…could I pretty please borrow a shirt?"

"Of course. Just let me find one." Wade went over to his suitcase while Nikki pulled on her jeans and searched for her bra.

"Babe, have you seen my bra?" she asked.

"Not recently no." Wade grabbed a shirt and straightened up to his full height. He then found Nikki's bra and began laughing.

"What?" Nikki was confused.

"I just found it." He grabbed it off the curtain rod and handed it to her, along with the shirt.

"How in the blue hell did it get up there?" Nikki shook her head. She finished getting dressed and then raised an eyebrow at the choice of shirt. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but a Nexus shirt, really?"

"It was the only thing in there clean, sorry. It'll probably piss Phillip off to say the least." Wade replied.

Nikki considered this. "You have a point there. Can we go eat now, I'm starving."

Wade smirked, and finished grabbing what he would need. "You're worn out huh?"

"Don't start with me before I've had caffeine Wade, you know it won't end well."

"Let's head downstairs." Wade suggested, attempting to steer Nikki to the door.

"Good idea."

The pair made it downstairs without any issues, but as soon as Nikki saw Phil sitting in the dining room, she stiffened.

"You alright love?" Wade asked, not seeing Phil.

"Mhm. Let's just find the boys." she leaned into Wade's side, and grabbed hold of his hand that was on her shoulder.

Wade immediately knew what it was, and decided to ignore it, and go sit with their friends.

Nikki hid a grin as she saw Phil scowling at them. She and Wade reached the table where Heath Justin and Ezekiel were sitting, and the three of them were sitting there, arms crossed, and identical smirks plastered on their faces.

"Not one word, am I clear?" Wade all but growled.

"We wouldn't have anything to say if it wasn't for Justin appearing at our door at 3 in the morning." Heath laughed.

"I really am sorry Justin." Nikki sighed.

"I accept your apology Nix, it's the big oaf I'm not thrilled with." Justin said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Wade threatened.

"Oh come on, let's drop it. No need for bloodshed at the table." Ezekiel tried to smooth things over.

Everybody agreed and after a few minutes, Nikki noticed Nattie, Maryse, and Tamina trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me guys, I have to go explain why I never came back to the room last night." Nikki stood after kissing Wade on the cheek and walked over to her friends.

"You have some serious explaining to do girly." Maryse started.

"Really, last time we see you, you're all pissed at Phil, and now you're with Wade, and wearing a Nexus shirt." Tamina continued.

"Not to mention the fact that you never came back to the room last night." Nattie finished.

Nikki laughed. "Alright, one thing at a time. I'm still not thrilled with Phil, but it's whatever. You guys saw me valet for Corre last night right?" when they all nodded, she continued. "Well before that, Wade made me feel better about everything and he confessed to me that he's had feelings for me for awhile now."

"Okay, this is starting to make sense now." Nattie grinned.

"Your glowing Nix, you got some last night didn't you?" Maryse smirked.

"Shut up!" Nikki exclaimed, turning red again. "I was hanging out with the boys in Wade and Justin's room, then after Justin went to sleep things kinda got heated up and next thing you know, I'm having sex with Wade." She said quietly.

"Oh you bad girl you." Tamina laughed.

"That's not the best part either…"

"You better keep talking." Nattie said seriously.

"Well we were…yeah, and Justin woke up…I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I was pissed at Wade because he swore Justin wouldn't wake up, then he uh…he made up for it." Nikki couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

"I'm proud of you." Maryse smiled. "But my biggest question is, was last night a one night thing?"

"I hope not seeing as he asked me to be his girl." Nikki smiled back.

"This is big. We need to celebrate later." Tamina said.

"I'm game. Girls night?" Nikki asked.

"Only if you explain why you're wearing a Nexus shirt." Nattie laughed.

"It was the only shirt Wade had that was clean and we decided it would ruffle Phil's feathers so here I am."

"I'm speaking for all of us when I say we're happy for you, but if he hurts you, we'll kill him." Maryse said seriously.

"I appreciate it girls, but I think this time is gonna be different." Nikki looked over at the boys table, and smiled.

"Oh she's in love." Tamina patted Nikki on the arm.

Nikki laughed. "I may be, but I think I found a good one to fall for."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates the past few days. My power cord decided to break in two and I'm afraid to touch Rosie's in fear that I'll damage it...again...sorry Rosie lol. Anyway, here's chapter three and I hope you guys like it :) there's at least three more chapters, maybe more, I haven't decided yet :) Again, enjoy and review please? _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Nikki and the plot, but oh how I wish I did ;)

Nikki sighed as she laced up her boots. She didn't want to wrestle Lay-Cool tonight but hey, she had to do what she was told. She became a wrestler to wrestle, not to scream and run away from her opponents. The only saving grace was the fact that she was tagging with Tamina. She stood and thought back to what had gone down earlier with Phil and Wade. She was about to punch her locker when Tamina seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah girly, don't damage yourself. Come on let's head to catering or something." Tamina steered her towards the door to the locker room.

"Alright, I'm still mad just ugh I don't get what the hell happened...one minute I'm talking to Morrison and the next Evan's running up and saying something about a huge fight in the locker room and I haven't gotten the chance to beat it out of Phil and I've yet to see my boyfriend."

"Trust me I know the feeling, but you gotta calm down babe. Let's just go-" Tamina was cut off by Tony Carelli, better known as Santino Marella.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but you have to come with me for a promo Tamina."

Tamina looked apologetically at Nikki, and squeezed her hand. "We'll pick this up later hun. Go to catering and get a bottle of water or something."

Nikki nodded. "Alright I'll see you guys later."

She continued on her way to catering and was deep in thought when someone came up behind her and placed their hands on her hips. She turned around, ready to punch them when she realized it was Wade.

Wade held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry love I didn't mean to startle you."

"Dammit Wade..." Nikki then saw the bruise and cut under Wade's right eye. "You mind telling me what the hell happened earlier?"

Wade sighed. "Phillip was pissed off about earlier this morning. He of course had his bodyguards with him and when I hit him they all jumped in."

"You hit him?"

"He hit me first love. I told him that since he was the one to break up with you that what you did was none of his business and after that he said something else and I told him he fucked up with you. Then he hit me, and I hit him back." Wade stopped and put his hands on Nikki's shoulders. "They got dealt with and I'm not in trouble, it's fine."

Nikki turned away and started to walk. She was beyond angry. None of this was Wade's fault and Phil had no right to be angry about what she did.

Wade caught up to her and stopped her "Nix don't leave."

"Wade don't. I need to go kill somebody and at the moment you're hindering my progress."

"You aren't going anywhere Nicole."

"I don't see where you get off telling me what to do, and if you don't let go of me I swear-" Nikki was cut off by Wade pulling her tightly against him and their lips colliding.

Nikki slid her hands around Wade's neck and got lost in the kiss. She then realized that they were in the middle of catering.

She put both hands against Wade's chest and pushed him back. "Not here."

Wade simply nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall. He stopped when he reached the locker room assigned to The Corre, shoving the door open with a bang.

Justin, Heath, and Ezekiel all snapped their heads around and at the look on Wade's face, they all tripped over one another trying to get out of the room.

Wade slammed the door shut and clicked the lock. He then grabbed Nikki and pushed her back against the lockers.

Nikki gasped at his forcefulness but didn't stop him. She trusted Wade with her everything and knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

Wade knew they were both full of anger and this seemed like the best way to release it all. He brought his lips to hers again and kissed her roughly. He felt Nikki moan into his mouth and that only drove him harder. He wanted, no needed to have her now.

Given that Nikki was in her ring gear already, it didn't leave much to the imagination, and also made it easy for Wade to find her center.

Nikki threw her head back, digging her nails into Wade's shoulders.

Wade grinned and leaned down to place harsh bites along her collar bone and chest.

Nikki was almost to her limit when Wade stopped. "You bastard." she growled.

"Not done yet." he told her, stepping back and pulling his shirt off.

Nikki stripped out of her ring gear quickly and pulled Wade closer to her.

He kissed her once and turned her towards the bench.

Nikki got the hint and placed her palms flat against the surface of the bench.

Wade smirked before gripping her hips tightly and shoving into her.

Nikki cried out, not expecting her orgasm to come so quickly. It was all she could do to stay standing, and she became very grateful for the bench.

Wade still hadn't finished, so he pulled out and turned her over, pulling her up into his arms before driving himself into her again.

Nikki wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she also knew she couldn't collapse as long as Wade had ahold of her. She bit him, hard, on the shoulder and then realized she'd drawn blood.

The combination of Wade filling her, and the line of blood slowly falling down his chest sent Nikki into ecstasy again.

Wade lost it now and growled when he reached release.

After the waves of pleasure subsided, both of them fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Wade leaned back against the wall, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

Nikki cuddled into his chest and sighed contentedly.

"I think it's safe to say that we're not angry anymore?" Wade asked after a few minutes.

Nikki smiled at him. His accent was seemingly thicker at times like this and she loved it. "I'm definitely feeling better."

"Good. I didn't hurt you did I love?"

"Oh no, but uhm...I sort of got carried away." Nikki gestured to the blood still on Wade's chest.

"That's gonna be hard to cover up." Wade laughed.

Nikki decided to take a chance and leaned so she could lick the blood away.

Wade shuddered, and closed his eyes. "Wow."

"Too much?" Nikki asked.

"Not enough."

Nikki laughed. "I think we need to get angry more often babe."

"Oh I agree. As long as we aren't angry at each other I have no problems being angry more often." Wade replied.

After a few more moments of silence, Nikki groaned. "We have to get dressed."

"Don't want a repeat of last night?" Wade teased.

Nikki smacked him. "Very funny smartass. Let me up ya big lug."

Wade began to protest but he knew that Nikki had a match in less then an hour. "Fine, but I'm not gonna be happy about it."

Nikki grinned and stuck her tongue out at him before pulling on her trunks. "I think you'll live."

Wade muttered something under his breath before standing up as well. He had another showdown against The New Nexus to get ready for as well. He wiped his shoulder off with his discarded shirt before finding another in his gym bag.

He turned before pulling his shirt on and took in the sight before him.

Nikki was fiddling with the straps on her top before she put it back on. She looked up to find Wade staring and laughed.

"Ya mind helping me out babe or are you too busy staring?"

Wade shook his head and help tie the straps around her neck. He bent and placed a kiss on her exposed skin before backing away. He knew if he didn't stop there he wouldn't, and then both of them would be in trouble.

" I gotta get back to the locker room babe. I have to make sure things are straight with Tamina and I before the match." Nikki got on her tip toes to kiss Wade before leaving. "I'll see you later."

"Wouldn't have it any other way love." Wade smiled.

After the door shut behind her, Wade sat down hard on the bench. The past 24 hours had been amazing and his only regret was the fact that he hadn't acted upon his feelings sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey guys, back with another chapter. This one is kind of a filler chapter, but I felt the need to post anyway :) My account got screwed up last night, so I didn't get my review alerts, so to Rosie and Vixxy Vampire, thanks to both of you for the kick ass review, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Onto the story now, R&R would make my life happy :D _

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...but The Rock is back sooo I can wait to take over ;)

A last minute storyline change had Wade pissed off. There wasn't supposed to be a match tonight, just a confrontation to show that The Corre was better then Nexus ever would be and all that good stuff but now thanks to the Anonymous GM, Wade was being forced to wrestle a one on one match against CM Punk. Worst part was the fact that his boys were banned from ringside but Punk's weren't.

"It'll be okay Wade, you're gonna win no worries." Justin tried to reassure him.

"I don't want to be in the same arena as that waste of skin, let alone in the ring with him." Wade said between clenched teeth.

"We all know this, especially after what happened earlier but-"

"Don't bother Heath, it's not going to make him feel better." Ezekiel stated calmly.

Heath shrugged, not sure what to do.

Wade sighed. " I'm sorry guys I really don't want to do this."

Justin's eyes widened as he realized something. "Uhm has anyone thought about Nikki's reaction to all this?"

Wade closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Tomight keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

A knock on the door told them that Wade had to be at the Gorilla position in five and he pushed himself off the bench.

"You'll be fine man. As soon as the match is over we'll be there to make sure that they don't start any shit."

Wade managed a grim smile. "Thanks Zeke. I'll see you all later."

He stalked off towards the Gorilla and everybody cleared a path for him.

He was to go out first and he was trying his hardest not to attack anyone before getting in the ring.

He came out onto the ramp to cheers. It was still weird to hear it but he was slowly getting used to it.

He sneered at the crowd as per usual and waited for his opponent.

The match started off with Wade in control but once he was thrown out of the ring, all bets were off. Harris, Otunga, Ryan, and McGillicutty all took turns beating him before shoving him back in the ring. Punk kept the ref distracted the while time.

Punk then slammed Wade face first into the ring post and covered Wade for the three count.

As soon as the bell had been rung, The Corre appeared and began to attack Nexus.

At this point, Wade rolled out of the ring and headed backstage before anybody seemingly noticed. He felt the telltale crack when his face hit the ring post and knew instantly that his nose was broken.

It honestly wasn't a huge deal seeing as he'd lost count of the number of times this had happened to him, but the fact that he'd been screwed over pissed him off.

He went straight to the trainers office, trying to keep from leaving a blood trail behind him.

"Hey I need a favor." Wade said as he entered the room.

The trainer, Joe, looked up and saw the blood, shaking his head. "Again?"

"Not my fault. People tend to think it's amusing I guess. Ya mind fixing it for me?" Wade sat down on the chair.

"Looks to me like you're pretty beat up man. You got worked over." Joe sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me." Wade scowled at the other man.

"I just call it like I see it man."

It took about 20 minutes to get Wade's nose set and the cut on his arm stitched.

"I don't wanna see you back in here for awhile Wade." Joe said seriously.

"Talk to Phillip about that. Thanks Joe, I appreciate it." Wade got up and left the room before Joe could say anything else.

XXXXX

When Nikki got back to the hotel, she wet straight to Wade and Justin's room.

She raised her hand to knock when the door opened and Justin appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey Nix. Wade's in there. I'm heading out." Justin smiled at her before heading down the hall.

Nikki sighed, knowing that Wade was going to be upset but she had to make sure he was okay.

She found him sitting up against the headboard of his bed, scowl in place, staring at the TV.

"Babe?" she said tentatively.

Wade grunted in response but didn't acknowledge her further.

"Mind if I come sit with you?"

"Not at all." Wade replied, scooting over to give her room.

Nikki gently sat down on the bed, and turned Wade to face her.

She could barely contain the gasp that threaten to leave her lips. Along with the cut and bruise, there were dark circles under both eyes, his face was slightly swollen and the bruises continued down Wade's torso.

"Oh Wade what did they do?"

"Cheat. None of this was scripted at all. If I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." Wade said, his tone menacing.

Nikki leaned forward and kissed Wade gently. His tension seemed to melt away and he soon relaxed entirely.

When Nikki pulled back, Wade pulled her close to him and allowed her to put her head on his chest.

"Thanks for coming to check on me."

"I had to check on you. I wasn't allowed to watch your match and by the time I found out what happened you weren't at the arena anymore and I was worried sick." Nikki admitted.

Wade frowned. "Why weren't you allowed to watch?"

"I was tied up with Mikey and Alex and it just didn't happen. I guess able would have been the better word to use." Nikki explained.

Wade nodded. "I'm actually glad you didn't watch it love. It was pretty brutal."

"So Phil broke your nose...how many times is this?" Nikki asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore. It's really not that bad."

Nikki shook her head. "Only you."

"What?" Wade laughed. "When you've had your nose broken so many times it's really nothing."

They pair sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Wade yawned.

"You've got to be tired, I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep." Nikki offered.

Wade's arms tightened around her. "I don't want you to go love."

"You need sleep Wade, you won't sleep if I'm here."

"I swear I will, please don't leave. I really don't want you to go." Wade begged.

"If only people could see you like this, they'd have no choice but to love you." Nikki teased.

Wade glared at her playfully before admitting; "I can't help it love, you're my weakness."

Nikki smiled and kissed Wade. "Alright I'll stay but you have to let me go get my stuff so we don't have another issue like this morning. And you promise me you'll sleep tonight. You need it."

Wade held up a hand. "Promise."

"Alright I'll be back soon then." Nikki got up and walked towards the door. "Be good while I'm gone."

"No promises." Wade smirked.

"Ass. I'll be back." Nikki shook her head and shut the door behind her.

As Nikki walked down the hall, she wanted to scream and punch something. Instead she simply went back to her room and got her stuff together for the night, told the girls where she was going and headed back to her boyfriends room.

As she let herself in with the room key she'd snagged from the table, she saw that Wade had fallen asleep in the short time she'd been gone.

A smile crossed her face and she quickly changed into her pajamas before sliding into bed. Even in his sleep, Wade reached out and pulled her close to him.

Nikki fell asleep soon after but before she did, she hoped that tomorrow would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I haven't updated in a few days, but I decided I probably should ha. Who else is watching Elimination Chamber tonight? I can't wait to see it! Also, Rosie and I have a theory that the Attitude Era is coming back...wouldn't that be amazing? I also loved the Khali Kiss Cam on Monday night, it made me laugh alot :) Anyway, back to the point of my note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and there is more to come, it depends on reviews and such to see when I post again. Enjoy!_

_~Aracnae~_

_P.S.- If any of you want to read a good book, I read Cheating Death, Stealing Life the Eddie Guerrero Story today, and it's one of the best books I've read in a while. _

Disclaimer: I really don't own, I promise. I just borrow the wrestlers for my own amusement ;)

The next few days were a whirlwind for both Nikki an Wade. The pair had signings and other things to tend to which led for very little time to spend together.

It was now Saturday night and the last night that the entire roster was going to be together.

Nikki an the boys were hanging out in the suite that Maryse was staying in along with Tamina and Nattie.

"Remind me again how you managed to get this suite Ryse?" Tamina teased.

Maryse grinned. "I have my ways." she said as she flipped her hair.

Nikki laughed. "Your crazy. Wasn't this Mikey's room?"

"I'll never tell." Maryse smirked.

"Ladies, what's the plan for tonight?" Zeke asked.

"I say we watch movies or something." Nattie replied.

"Aren't you worried about TJ?" Justin wondered aloud.

"Not really, he's got Harry to keep him company. Besides we don't have to be together every second. We usually don't room together as is."

"Makes sense. Alright, what movie?" Wade asked.

"You guys pick one." the girls said in unison.

The boys commenced to argue about which movie to watch while the girls just shook their heads.

"I don't think they can agree on anything." Tamina laughed.

"You think this is bad? You should see them arguing over a place to eat." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll pass. I doubt their going to pick a movie anytime soon so what should we do?"

"ROCK BAND!" Justin yelled.

"Works for me." Nattie laughed.

Everyone agreed and the game was pulled out and set up.

"Heath your the One Man Rock Band, why don't you play a song using all the instruments?" Nikki teased.

"Oh shut up." Heath blushed, almost matching his hair.

"Well I'm playin' the drums so the rest of you guys can fight over the other stuff." Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"Did you get a new tongue ring?" Nattie asked.

"Yeeah I realized that the blue one wasn't titanium. The paint started coming off and it was gross." Nikki replied.

"This is why I don't have holes in my face." Maryse shook her head.

"I've had this for like five years now, I take pride in my piercings." Nikki grinned.

Justin opened his mouth to say something but decided against it when Wade elbowed him in the side.

"Don't start." Wade warned.

After those who wanted to took turns playing, Justin hadn't given up the guitar until bodily harm was threatened, the group was watching some horror movie.

Nikki had been having a good night up 'til now, when the realization that she was going to Philly tomorrow and Wade would be headed to San Diego. She got up and walked into the adjoining bedroom.

Wade shared a look with Nattie who motioned for him to follow Nikki.

When he opened the door to the bedroom, he found Nikki sitting in the middle of the large bed, knees pulled up to her chest and looking like she was trying not to cry.

Wade walked over and got behind her on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

Nikki just shook her head and buried her face in Wade's neck.

"Come on Nix, I know you better then that." he coaxed.

Nikki took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying. She was fine at holding it together until someone touched her and then everything went to hell.

"It just hit me that we aren't going to be traveling together after tonight for at least two weeks and this majorly sucks." she replied honestly.

Wade knew this was hitting her hard because Nikki wasn't one to cry, especially over a guy. He hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It'll be okay love. We can still talk on the phone and text, and we can see each other on our days off." Wade tried to make her feel better.

"It's not gonna be the same Wade. These past several days, I've gotten used to falling asleep and waking up next to you and this sucks. I hate sounding so needy and I'm sorry."

Wade got an idea and had to make sure it was okay with the boys before bringing it up to Nikki. He sat her back on the bed and got up, crossing the room in two steps. "I'll be right back love."

Nikki was confused but she tended to stay that way lately.

True to his word, Wade was back in a moment, with a huge grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Nikki questioned.

Wade didn't answer her until he had her back in his arms. "Just making sure I get to wake up next to the most beautiful girl in the world tomorrow."

Nikki smiled and snuggled closer to Wade. He always did know what to do to make her feel better, even when they'd first met.

Wade kissed the tip of Nikki's nose and laughed as her face scrunched up. "I love you Nix, I mean that."

Nikki closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you too Wade."

The two began kissing, a new level having been reached in their relationship that both of them were happy about.

It was Wade who pulled away first, much to Nikki's dismay.

"The things I would do to you if we were alone..." he said quietly, causing Nikki to shiver.

"This could be arranged ya know." she finally managed to reply.

"What about everybody else?"

"Nattie and Tamina both have boyfriends, an Ryse...let's just say that she knows what I'm feeling right now. The boys will be fine I'm sure. Can we just head back to our room babe, please?" Nikki pouted.

Wade couldn't say no to her, he never had been able to and he wasn't about to start now. "Alright love, let's go."

They walked into the main room and bid their friends goodnight.

The girls all had knowing smirks on their faces and the guys knew as well but weren't going to admit it.

Once they got back to Wade's room, things got heated and neither one of them got much sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Been awhile since I updated, because I've been busy completing this story. You heard it right folks, Best Kept Secret is now a completed story. There are several more chapters to be posted but I don't have to run aound like a chicken with my head cut off to get the job done now :) Anywho, here's the thing...if ya don't review, I'm not gonna be quick to update. I'll still update, just not quickly, kayy? It's up to you guys. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to all who have reviewed so far._

_~Aracnae~_

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Nix and the plot...Dammit -.-

"The following contest is set for one fall, maker her way to the ring first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!" Justin Roberts announced.

Nikki was facing off against Melina tonight, and watched her fellow Diva walk down her red carpet.

As Melina did her thing, Justin waited for the crowd to die down a bit before announcing Nikki's entrance.

"And her opponent from York, Pennsylvania, Skye!"

Nikki came out to the crowd cheering their asses off, and she loved it. She threw her fists up at her fans, and smiled at them. The crowd made everything more worth it, and was a major part of why she loved her job.

She made her way to the ring and jumped up to the middle rope to address the crowd before readying to square off with Melina.

The bell was rung and both women tried to go for an early pin. Melina got the upper hand quickly, but one missed kick had Nikki back in control. She climbed to the top rope and executed a diving head butt. It was her way to pay homage to Chris Benoit, and she did it in almost every match. He was a great man, and no matter what she was told, he taught her that move, and she was damn well going to use it.

Nikki rolled Melina up for the pin and got the three count that every wrestler loved to hear. The bell rang again and Justin Roberts spoke into his mic once again.

"And your winner, Skye!" he had to shout it over the crowd.

The ref held her hand up, then Nikki jumped up on the ropes, thanking her fans. Melina had started to get up at this point, and Nikki offered her hand.

Melina glared at her before accepting the help, and then allowed Nikki to raise her arm as well. The two escaped the ring, heading towards the back and whispering so the cameras and crowd wouldn't pick up on it.

Once they cleared the ramp, and were back into the Gorilla position, Melina dropped her heel persona and slung an arm around Nikki.

"That was a great match tonight hun." She said.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks Mel. I really enjoy going out there with you. You're one of the few who doesn't complain about the head butt."

"It's not too bad, just more than most expect." Melina shrugged. "I'm in it for the wrestling anyway, not just to look pretty."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Anyway, I'll catch ya later, I have to run something by Nattie before she goes out to commentate."

"Later chica." Melina waved.

Nikki headed towards the makeup, knowing she would find Nattie there.

"Great job tonight Nikki." Came a voice from behind her.

Nikki turned and found herself facing David Otunga. "Uhm…thanks I guess."

David shook his head. "I mean it. Can you do me a favor? Tell Wade I'm sorry I didn't like what we did the other night, but Punk's gone a bit power happy."

"Can do. I gotta get going, I'll see ya around Dave." Nikki continued on her way to makeup.

She finally got there, and almost ran over Nattie who was exiting the room. "Woah Nikki, careful. What's up?"

"Cole's in grade a dick mode tonight, so just be warned."

Nattie shook her head. "I caught most of your match, he really needs to get hit."

"Agreed. I know you're due out there, so I won't keep you, I just wanted to make sure you has a heads up."

"Thanks babe. Don't head back to the hotel without me, we're going out tonight, and I need my bestie to help me pick a hot outfit to make the boys drool." Nattie winked and left Nikki to go back to the locker room and change.

After a quick shower, Nikki felt better. Her knee was bothering her but that was normal after a match. She had just finished pulling her hair into a messy bun when Nattie and Maryse came into the locker room.

"I swear to anything that will listen, I will break his nose." Nattie seethed.

"Oh shit, what happened?" Nikki asked, adjusting her sweats as she made her way to her friends.

"Cole is gonna get his nose broken. That's just how it's gonna go and nobody is gonna stop me. Nattie all but growled.

Maryse shook her head. "If I hadn't been out there for Teddy's match it would have happened tonight."

"Calm down Nattie. Just think, we're all going out tonight, and we can drink and dance and everything is going to be better. We don't have to deal with Cole for like four days." Nikki patted Nattie on the arm and went over to her bag. "You guys wanna head out now?"

"What about Tamina?" Nattie asked, some of her anger ebbing away.

"She said she would meet us at the hotel when she got done with her promos and such. You ask me, I think she's trying to get in Tony's trunks." Nikki laughed.

"What that girl sees in him…I will never know." Maryse chuckled.

The girls got their things together and headed for the SUV they had rode to the arena in. Nikki decided to drive, and handed her phone to Nattie so it wouldn't bother her.

About halfway to the hotel, Nikki's phone began blaring something unrecognizable to the other occupants of the car.

"What is that?" Maryse asked, nose scrunching up.

"Rammstein. German metal. Whose calling Nattie?"

A smirk came to Nattie's face before she accepted the call. "Oh baby I've missed you so much!"

XXXXX

Wade held the phone away from his ear, wondering if he'd made some mistake in dialing Nikki's number. "Whose this?" he demanded.

He heard a chuckle._ "It's Nattie. Sorry had to be done. Here's Nikki."_

Wade couldn't help but laugh at the exchange he was hearing.

_"Natalie Katherine Neidhart, I swear…ugh. Hey babe." _

"Hello love. What was that all about?"

_"My best friend is evil. Anyway, what's up?" _

"Just calling to say you did amazing in your match tonight, and I miss you." Wade closed his eyes. It had only been a few days but he hated being so far away from the woman he loved.

_"I miss you too babe. I can't wait to see you. What are my boys up to?" _

"Being pains. They all miss you, especially Justin. He's been bugging me for the past three hours about when we got to see you again." Wade replied.

Wade smiled as he heard Nikki laugh. _"I can only imagine. I hate to cut things short but we're all going out tonight and I have to help Nattie get ready. Can I call you when we get back to the hotel?" _

"Yeah, of course. Have fun, be safe, and I love you."

_"I will, love you too. Bye babe." _

"Bye."

Wade hung up and sighed. He'd been hoping for a slightly longer phone call, but he would have to make do with what he had to work with. He lay back across the bed, arm slung across his face.

He only had the luxury of being alone for about ten minutes before he heard the door open. The combined voices of Justin and Heath blabbering excitedly caused him to move his arm and look at them.

"What on earth are you two so excited about?"

"We're all going out, come on." Heath replied.

"What? No." Wade shook his head but Justin grabbed one arm and Heath grabbed the other and they pulled him to his feet.

"We are going out with the roster tonight and you aren't allowed to say no. Now come on." Justin said somewhat forcefully.

"Awe come on don't make me do this." Wade groaned.

Heath rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna sit here and pout all night. Nikki's going out tonight, and so are you. Now get ready and come on."

The arguments continued until the boys forced Wade into the bathroom with fresh clothes.

"Cannot bloody believe this…stupid…" Wade mumbled his protests the entire time he got ready.

He came out of the bathroom wearing dark jeans, and a grey button up shirt. He of course rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Alright, can we get this over with now?"

"Be good or we'll sick Big Show on you." Justin tried to hold in his laugh.

"Can we just go before you both regret the choice to bother me?" Wade grabbed his phone, wallet and key card before herding the others out of the room.

XXXXX

Nikki's phone vibrated, telling her that she had a text from Justin. "Ryse, check that would ya, I'm kinda busy here."

"The plan worked, but only with extreme force, and threat of Big Show…do I even want to know?" Maryse asked.

Nikki laughed. "I told Justin that he and the boys were to get Wade out for the night. He sounded down when I talked to him and I want him to get drunk and have fun. Nattie, zip me up would ya?"

Nattie laughed as she spun around to zip the back of Nikki's dress. The two of them were still getting ready, while Maryse was surprisingly ready.

"Hurry up or we won't get out of here before the club closes!" Maryse huffed.

"We can't leave without Tamina anyway and she should-" Nikki was cut off by the door to the room swinging open and Tamina rushing in.

"Sorry, things took longer than I thought they would. I'm half ready, I just need to change."

"Girl, you're a mess." Nattie laughed.

"I know, but at least I'm here." Tamina grinned.

It took about half an hour before all the girls were on their way to the lobby.

Maryse looked stunning as always in black heels and a dark red dress, Nattie had gone for black flats, and a hot pink mini dress, Tamina went for a flowy black skirt, sandals and a silver sleeveless top and Nikki chose blue heels along with a knee length blue dress that was tight in all the right places.

Once they got to the club, Nikki discovered that half of the roster was already there. Wolf whistles filled the air and Nikki shook her head.

"Boys will be boys right?"

"I don't mind at all." Maryse smirked.

"I see my boyfriend, and Nikki, by the look on his face, I owe you big time." Nattie smiled and headed over to where TJ was standing with Harry.

"That or Harry's going to kill me in my sleep." Nikki mumbled.

"You need to find a guy to pal around with for the night Nix, trust me, you'll have more fun." Maryse grinned as she spotted Mike and Alex practically drooling.

"I think I'll be okay." Nikki laughed and watched as all of her friends split off with their boyfriends, or flavor of the week in some cases. "I'll just have fun by myself."

Nikki walked up to the bar and found herself a seat between John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Hey guys." She said happily.

"Nikki, you look good tonight." John's dimples showed as he smiled.

"Thanks Johnny."

"I have to agree with the man." Randy said, taking a swig of his beer.

Nikki grinned. These two were like her older brothers, and she could always count on them to keep her smiling.

"Oh Nikki, I've been meaning to ask. What's this I hear about you and Barrett?" John asked seriously.

"Well Johnny, when a guy and a girl have feelings for each other-"

"Cut the crap smartass, you know what I mean." John shook his head.

"We're dating. Have been for about a week now. I'm happy, he's happy, the world can continue spinning." Nikki replied as a shot of whiskey was placed in front of her. She looked around, confused until she saw Dave Batista tip his beer in her direction from his table.

"If he hurts you…" Randy started.

"I know, he dies. You guys worry too much. What about all the crap Brooks has been pulling?"

"Concerning what?" John asked.

"Oh I don't know, breaking my boyfriends nose and such?"

"That wasn't scripted?" Randy questioned, grey eyes darkening.

"No it wasn't, none if it was, from him getting attacked in the locker room to the match. I get that Phil's not real happy with me but it's not Wade's fault." Nikki sighed.

"No, it's not, and if shit like this keeps up, we'll take care of it." John promised, kissing Nikki on the head.

"Thanks boys." Nikki threw back the shot of whiskey, and hopped off the bar stool. "I'm going to go dance now. I'll catch ya later."

Nikki went out onto the dance floor and searched around until she found a familiar face. "Harry! Dance with me please?"

Harry laughed. "If you promise not to dress Nattie like that again. Uncle Jim would have a heart attack if he saw her."

"No promises, she wanted to look good for TJ, so I helped." Nikki replied.

Harry wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and the two danced for the better part of an hour before Nikki gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to get another shot.

Nikki found her girls at the bar, and decided to get a picture to send to Wade.

"Girls, picture time!" she announced, and all of them huddled together.

Batista happened to be standing there as well. "I'll take it; give me your phone Nikki."

"Thanks Dave." Nikki handed him the device and leaned in.

"Beautiful as always ladies. Enjoy the rest of your night." Dave grinned.

"Thanks for the shot Dave." Nikki said before he walked away.

"Anytime Nikki." Dave winked and disappeared.

Nikki laughed and had another drink with the girls before deciding to call it a night. She wasn't really feeling it tonight, and just wanted a hot bath and her bed.

"Well girls, as much fun as this is, I'm gonna head back. I'm tired, and I want a bath." Nikki announced.

"Don't lie, you know you're only going back so you can have phone sex with your lover." Maryse flipped her hair.

"Maybe I am, but I'm still getting a bath, and then going to bed, phone sex included." Nikki stuck her tongue out at Maryse.

"You're not drunk right?" Nattie questioned.

"I've only had two shots…if that made me drunk I would make you shoot me." Nikki teased.

"Just be careful." Tamina warned.

"It's what, a five minute walk, I'm sure I'll be fine. If you want, I'll see if anybody wants to walk me back."

"Do that please." The girls agreed.

"Alright, love you all, I'll see you tomorrow." Nikki waved and went in search of someone who was getting ready to leave.

The one she finally found was Evan.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" he asked.

"Just trying to find someone ready to go back to the hotel. The girls won't me leave without an escort." Nikki replied.

"I'll walk you. We haven't gotten to talk in forever." Evan offered.

"Thanks Ev. I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Evan laughed and held offered his arm.

Nikki slipped her arm through his and the pair walked the short distance to the hotel, catching up on everything.

By the time they reached Nikki's room, it seemed like they'd been talking for hours.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks so much for walking me Ev, I hope I didn't spoil your night."

"Not at all. I had fun talking. Have a good night, and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." Evan gave Nikki a hug and waited until she was safely inside before heading back to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey guys, back with another chapter. May be posting another chapter, or a one shot later tonight, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, this chapter is only here becuase my best friend tells me I don't post enough. Thank her lol. Read and enjoy, reviews are appreciated. _

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- I really don't own anybody...I promise :D

Nikki kicked off her heels and tried to figure out how she was going to get out of her dress without help.

"Ugh fuck it." Nikki flopped across the bed and grabbed her phone out of her purse.

She had two texts, one from Nattie asking if she made it back ok, and one from Wade telling her the picture was sexy as hell.

She replied back to both of them and managed to get to her dress off. She was running her bath when her phone rang.

"Always." Nikki growled and walked into the bedroom to see who it was. Her frown softened slightly when she realized it was Wade. "Hey sexy." She answered.

_"Hey love." _Wade's voice sounded thick, and she knew he was drunk.

"Have fun with the boys tonight?" Nikki asked, trying not to laugh.

_"Yeah for the most part. I had a drinking contest with Dylan. For such a little man he can drink a lot." _

"Please tell me you didn't get beat by a little person." Nikki laughed out loud now.

_"Well…not exactly. He gave up before I did." _

"Oh Wade…I can't leave you alone can I?"

_"The boys were looking out for me. Made sure I didn't get in any fights. Well I got in one, but it wasn't too bad." _Wade sounded slightly embarrassed.

"What the fuck did you do?" Nikki sighed, going to turn off the water in the tub.

_"Drew and I got into it. We were arguing about something. Then it came to blows, but things are fine. This happens to us a lot love, by tomorrow we'll be fine again. Hell we were fine when I left the bar." _

Nikki shook her head even though she knew Wade couldn't see her. "You need to go to bed. You're going to have the hangover from hell and you know it."

_"I just wanted to talk for a while love." _Was his reply.

"Yes dear, but you're drunk and I guarantee you won't remember anything in the morning. Now go to sleep and text me when you wake up. I love you."

_"I love you too, sweet dreams love." _

Nikki smiled despite herself. "You too babe. G'night."

_"Night."_

Nikki put her phone on the table and discarded her bra and panties before reentering the bathroom deciding a bath was too much effort now, and let the water out. She let the water get hot and stepped under the spray.

The hot shower made Nikki completely relax and she couldn't even find the strength to put away her clothes from the day before falling into bed and a comfortable slumber.

XXXXX

Wade woke the next morning with a splitting headache and his whole body hurt.

"Fuck." He mumbled before trying to get out of bed. He got caught up in the sheets and almost face planted into the carpet.

He growled, managed to get to his feet and made it to the bathroom in record time. He braced against the counter as he relieved himself, and then got a cold shower, trying to clear the haze from his brain.

Once he was dry, he walked back into the bedroom and rummaged around for clothes to wear to the gym. He dressed and then threw his wet towel so it hit Justin in the face.

"Oiwhatthefuck." Came the muffled reply.

"Get up; I'm not suffering by myself." Wade ordered.

"Fuck off Barrett." Justin sighed, shoving his head under his pillow.

Wade shook his head before walking to the foot of Justin's bed and yanking the smaller man out of it and onto the floor.

"You brought this on yourself Gabriel, now get up and come on. I'm going to wake up Heath and you better be at the gym in half."

Justin saluted him with this middle finger, but got up and trudged to the bathroom.

Wade checked his phone, seeing it was almost 7, and decided against texting Nikki so early. She wouldn't be up for at least another hour and he didn't see the point in waking her.

He grabbed his room key before heading over to Heath's room and pounding on the door. There was no need to worry about waking Zeke; he wasn't due to be back until that night, so Heath was alone in his room.

Wade raised his fist to knock again when the door swung open to reveal Heath, already dressed and ready to go.

"I figured you'd be up early, so I planned ahead." Heath said in answer to Wade's confusion.

"Oh…right then, could you make sure Justin's actually up and moving please?"

"Sure thing. See ya in a few." Heath nodded and walked down the hall.

Wade shook his head. Heath always was a step ahead of things. He made his way to the gym and found that he was the only one there aside from Drew Galloway.

"Drew, sorry about last night mate."

"Don't worry about it. I've lost count of how many times this has happened with us, its fine." Drew replied.

"Good, just wanted to make sure everything was squared away." Wade said, going over to the weights.

"Always ends up that way." Drew laughed.

"True."

The two worked out in silence until Heath and Justin came in, bickering about something.

"What is it now boys?" Wade asked.

"Justin's a dork." Heath stated plainly.

Justin simply glared at Heath, not speaking a word.

Wade shook his head. "It's too early for this shit."

Drew chuckled. "Ever feel like crawling back in bed and wishing for a new start to the day?"

"Every damn morning." Wade sighed. He decided that he wasn't going to listen to Heath and Justin argue all day, so he finished his reps and went to the far side of the gym.

XXXXX

Nikki awoke to find that Tamina hadn't come back to the room last night and she giggled. She got up and got dressed, heading to the gym to get her blood pumping.

When she got to the gym, she sighed upon seeing The New Nexus already there. "Great, just what I need."

Luckily, Evan, Batista, Randy, and Ted were all in the gym as well, hopefully saving her from the pain of dealing with them.

"Morning boys." Nikki said as she made her way to the punching bag.

"Hey Nix." Ted replied in his southern drawl. "How are you this morning?"

"I'd be better if certain people weren't here, but I'll just take my frustrations out on the bag, and life will be okay." She grinned at him.

"You do realize if any of them try anything even remotely stupid, they're all fucked." Randy told her seriously.

"I'd help." Batista agreed.

"Me too." Evan chimed in.

"Thanks guys, I don't think they're that stupid though. You guys being here is already improving my mood. Now if I could only find my roommate." Nikki laughed.

"Tamina? She's with Tony still. Kozlov was trying to find another room to stay in last night." Evan laughed as well.

"Figures. I can pretty much guarantee that Nattie stayed with TJ, kicking poor Harry out of the room, and I don't even want to know where Ryse ended up last night." Nikki shook her head, going to punch the bag when Ted came over to hold it steady for her.

"She was with Mike last time I saw her." Ted shrugged.

"Hard to keep up with her. I love her to death and it works for her so I'm not complaining. Thanks by the way."

"Yeah I know. And anytime." Ted replied.

Nikki worked the bag for a good hour, Ted and Batista taking turns holding it for her.

"I love beating things up in the morning." Nikki laughed once she was done.

"I'd say so." Randy laughed.

"Gets the blood pumping, so I enjoy it. Anyway, I'm gonna go get showered and prettied up for my signing with the girls later. Bye guys, thanks again." Nikki hugged them all before exiting the gym and heading back for the elevator.

XXXXX

That afternoon rolled around fairly quickly, and Nikki met with Gail Kim and Eve for their signing.

"Nikki, where have you been, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." Eve said, pulling her into a hug.

"I've been kinda everywhere lately." Nikki laughed. "But I know what ya mean. It's been sheer craziness for us Divas lately." She hugged Gail as well.

"Tell me about it." Gail sighed. "I'm gone for a month or so and I'm now 'dating' Daniel Bryan and the Bella's are heels. What has happened?"

"At least Bryan's not a dick." Nikki offered.

"This is true. He's really sweet, but this storyline is getting old."

Eve laughed. "Alright, we better get going."

"I can drive, I know my way around here." Nikki volunteered.

"Works for me."

"You don't live too far away from here do you Nikki?" Eve asked as the girls went and piled into the truck that was waiting for them.

"Only about an hour. I'm actually thinking about going home for a few days after the house show tonight. I figure the next show is in DC, which really isn't that far either, so I'll see what Boss Man thinks." Nikki explained.

"Sleeping in your own bed every once in a while is always nice." Gail nodded.

"That and I miss my puppy." Nikki laughed.

"Puppy?"

"Yeah, Bear. He's a German Sheppard; I pay my neighbor to take care of him while I'm on the road. He's the main reason I try to go home so much."

"Awe I want to see pictures." Eve smiled.

"He's the background on my phone." Nikki motioned to the dash where her phone was laying.

"You mean to tell me, you have a man and your dog is still your wallpaper?" Gail laughed.

"Hey, I've had Bear a lot longer then I've had Wade. Well that's not necessarily true. Wade got Bear for me, so I guess he's been around longer." Nikki thought out loud.

"The man bought you a dog before you even were dating? You better hold on to him." Eve teased.

"Yeeah, he got him for me to celebrate my six month anniversary at FCW. Then Justin tried to jack my dog and I almost broke his hand. Good times back then huh?" Nikki laughed.

The signing was only supposed to last an hour but the amount of fans there caused it to run closer to three. The girls didn't mind though, they all loved the fans and would bend over backwards if it made them happy.

By the time Nikki made it back to the hotel, it was around 4 pm and she made plans to go out with her friends to her favorite club in the city that night before heading home. A short phone call with Vince had cleared her to rejoin the roster Sunday night in Washington.

She knocked on the door to the room that Nattie was supposed to be staying in and hoped that she would be in it.

"Hey girl, how was the signing?" Nattie asked as she ushered her inside.

"It was amazing. Took a long time, but it was worth it. Are you ready to experience Nocturne tonight?" Nikki was excited.

"You know me, I'm always up for anything. So who all's going?"

"Well, as far as I know, Vince bought them out for tonight, so it's just going to be us and whoever else wants to come along. It's like a midweek party, and I can't wait to go back. I haven't been in a good year."

"This should be interesting. What does one wear to a club like this?" Nattie wondered aloud.

"Uhm…I think we may have to go shopping." Nikki grinned deviously.

"Oh hell. Let's wrangle the girls, whoever wants to go I guess, and figure what time we have to leave later."

"It doesn't open til 9, but since the show isn't over til then, it's open from 10-3 tonight only." Nikki pulled her phone out to text the info about the shopping trip to anyone she thought would be interested.

"Works for me. Let's get this show on the road then." Nattie grabbed her purse, and they both walked down to the lobby together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: New chapter! Figured it might be time for one. Hope you like this next chapter. May update a second chapter, or a one shot, depending on what the muses and Rosie tell me lol. Read and enjoy,_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody execpt for Nikki and the dog, don't even own the club, though I do spend alot of time there lol. 

"Here are your winners, Tamina and Skye!" Justin announced.

Nikki had performed her diving head butt to Maryse, and then tagged in Tamina who hit her with the Superfly Splash and covered her for the three count.

The girls linked arms as they walked back up the ramp and into the backstage area.

"Tonight could quite possibly be the best night of my life." Nikki grinned.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Tamina laughed. "I just can't wait to see what this club is like."

"Oh it's amazing. I used to go every week when I was a teenager. Then wrestling took over and I really don't have time to go much anymore." Nikki shrugged. "Tonight though…tonight's going to be special, I can feel it."

"I'll just have to trust you on that one girl." Tamina shook her head.

They reached the locker room and soaked up the praise they were receiving before hitting the showers.

Nikki dressed in her favorite sweats and the Nexus shirt she'd yet to give back to Wade.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel to get ready for tonight, anybody else wanna come with?" she asked, shouldering her bag.

The girls argued for a few minutes before Nattie, Maryse, Eve, and Tamina agreed to head back early. The rest of the girls decided to wait until after the show to go get ready, either for personal or professional reasons.

The ride to the hotel only took about ten minutes as the traffic wasn't heavy as it would be once the show was over.

The girls all gathered their things for tonight and invaded Nikki's room for her help.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Eve teased.

"Because you love me and want me to be happy?" Nikki grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Eve laughed and went into the bathroom as Maryse came out of it.

"Oooh lala lookin' good chica." Tamina said smiling.

Maryse was wearing a black halter top over a bright red fishnet shirt, a black leather mini skirt and almost knee high boots.

Maryse did a twirl and flipped her hair. "I feel naked, but I look hot so I'll deal."

It took about an hour for the four of them to be completely ready, all in varying lengths of skirts, boots and tops.

Nikki took the longest to get ready, trying to make sure she looked perfect. She ended up wearing a plaid Tripp skirt that barely covered her ass, a low cut dark grey cami, black fishnet stockings and her prized Doc Martins.

"Nikki we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Nattie exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Nikki walked into the bedroom and did a spin. "So how do I look?"

"You could get anybody you wanted wearing that, male or female." Maryse smirked.

"Why thank you. You guys ready to step into my world?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Eve laughed.

Nikki grinned and they all headed towards the elevators. She was excited about tonight, and more than ready to let her hair down.

XXXXX

An hour or so into the night, Nikki found that everyone was having a blast. She had been dancing with anyone who wanted to, along with dancing alone. Drinking was a big part of the club experience, and everybody was taking part in the festivities.

Nikki took a break to step outside and get some air. She pulled her phone out of her bra, and sent Wade a text to let him know about her night so far.

"Nikki, why did you never tell us about this place before?" John Morrison asked as he walked outside.

"I never really thought so many of you guys would like it." Nikki shrugged.

"This place is awesome. I'm glad you brought it up." John grinned and left Nikki to her own devices.

Nikki's phone vibrated and it was a text from Wade. She smiled as she read it.

_have fun nix, love you_

She assured him that she would and she would call him when she got home.

Nikki made her way inside and back onto the dance floor. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing her friends dancing up on the boxes that lined the walls.

'Tonight was such a great idea.' She thought to herself.

XXXXX

By the time Nikki walked in the front door of her home, it was close to 5:30 in the morning. She could've waited until morning to leave, but she wanted to cuddle with Bear and sleep in her own bed. She hadn't been home in close to two months, but as soon as she set her bags down, Bear came bounding down the hall towards her and jumped up, his paws going to her shoulders.

"Oh I missed you buddy, but you gotta get off." Nikki laughed and pushed him to the floor.

Bear always thought he was a lapdog and it caused many a fall for Nikki. She went into her kitchen and made sure his water bowl was full before heading down the hall to her room, stripping clothes as she went.

She decided against a shower, simply taking off her makeup and finding pajamas before crawling into bed. Once she was settled, Bear jumped up on the bed and settled down next to her, nuzzling his way under her arm.

"G'night boy." Nikki mumbled as she fell asleep.

XXXXX

Nikki woke up around noon the next day, and as she got up, her body yelled at her. Bear only snorted and rolled over into the warm spot his owner had vacated.

"I see how it is." Nikki shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

She finally got her bath and stayed in the water until it was ice cold. The only interruption she had was Bear trying to get in the tub with her.

"Bear! Bad dog!" she exclaimed, trying to sound serious.

Bear whimpered and shuffled out of the bathroom, leaving Nikki to dry off and get dressed.

Her plan for the day was to lounge around and watch movies while doing laundry to get herself caught up before Sunday. She had four whole days but wanted to get things taken care of early.

She had thrown the second load of laundry in and had just settled in to watch 'Steel Magnolias' when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to find what Bear had done with the remote.

_"You're a very hard person to get a hold of." _Wade sounded relieved.

"Shit I'm sorry babe, I've been busy all morning and I just now sat down. What's up?" Nikki apologized.

_"It's alright, I was just worried that's all. Where are you anyway?" _

"I'm in my living room trying to find the remote that my pain in the ass dog stole again. Where are you guys?"

_"You're at home? What happened?" _

"Well Philly isn't too far from here, and our next show is in DC so I cleared it with the boss and I get to be here until Sunday. Everything's fine babe, I didn't get home until 5:30 or so this morning and since I woke up, I got a bath, took Bear for a run, and I'm on my second load of laundry of the four I have to do." Nikki explained.

_"Oh well tell the dog he's not allowed to cuddle with you. I'll be jealous." _Wade teased.

"Both men in my life are a pain in the ass." Nikki laughed.

The conversation went on for over an hour when Wade told her he had to go.

"I miss you Wade." Nikki sighed.

_"I miss you too love. We'll see each other next week though. And I'll call you when I get through with this signing if you want." _

"Of course I do. And Bear says he has to cuddle with me since you aren't here." Nikki smiled, stretching her legs over the dog.

_"I guess there isn't much I can do about it right now, but I really have to go now. I love you." _

"I love you too. Bye." Nikki hung up after a moment and sighed. "Why do we have to be on different brands?"

Bear just his head at her before grabbing something from under the couch cushion and dropping it on Nikki's lap.

"I swear I'll make you sleep outside if you don't stop hiding this." Nikki nudged him with her foot.

She ended up watching three movies before going to do the next load of laundry. She watched a few more movies before feeding Bear, and making dinner for herself.

As she cooked, she talked to Wade again, and only hung up when it was absolutely necessary.

By the nights end, she was content, yet missing Wade even more. Currently, she was cuddled up on the bed with Bear and her laptop, playing hidden object games while 'Criminal Minds' played in the background.

A text came in from Nattie telling her to come back already because it was boring without her, and not five minutes later, a similar text from Maryse.

"They act liked we've never been separated before." Nikki laughed. She had just put her phone down when it rang.

"Jesus crispies. Hello?" she asked, irritated.

_"Hello to you too Nix." _Justin laughed.

"Sorry hun, my phone hasn't shut up in the past 15 minutes, and it's starting to get annoying. So what do I owe this pleasure?" Nikki set her laptop aside and lay back against her pillows.

_"Just calling to see how things are. Wade mentioned you're at home, how's that going for you?" _

"It's going fine. My bed is amazingly comfy, and my dog still loves me so life is good right now. How about you Angel?"

She heard Justin laugh. _"Haven't heard that name in a while. But I'm good too, just getting tired of hearing your lover whine about missing you. Oh, how was the club last night? Did it go over well?" _

"It went great. You should've seen some of the guys last night. They danced on the boxes, and then Mikey busted his ass. I don't think I've laughed so hard in a while. I hear you had a rude awakening yesterday." Nikki giggled.

_"That was just mean. I'm all warm and asleep and then my ass is on the floor. I'm glad the club went well though."_

"So am I. Apparently it's going to become tradition whenever we go to Philly now. I miss you guys, I've been stuck with Orton and Batista in the gym lately."

_"I'm terribly sorry Nix, I think you'll be okay til next week." _Justin laughed.

"I guess so. Anyway, I'm gonna get off here, I'm overwhelmingly sleepy now. Text me tomorrow kayy?" Nikki yawned.

_"Alright, sleep tight Nix, I'll talk to you then. Love ya." _

"You too Angel. Night."

Nikki put her phone on the table and shut down her laptop. She then flipped the light off and snuggled down into the covers. As she fell asleep, the thought about what Justin had said.

She missed Wade a lot too, and couldn't wait until she got to see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Back again, this chapter is interesting, I hope you guys like it :P Probably posting another chapter of this and a oneshot laterrr. Haven't decided about the oneshot yet. Anywho, read, enjoy (I hope) and review please? _

Disclaimer-Still don't own anything, but I do wish I really was Nikki later in this chapter ;)

Sunday afternoon couldn't have come fast enough for Nikki. She loved the down time she had at home, mostly being able to take her morning and evening runs with Bear, but truth was, she got restless at home.

She walked into the lobby of the Sheraton to be mobbed by Nattie.

"Don't ever leave me alone with Maryse for that long again!"

Nikki laughed. "Sorry Nat, I'll try to be around more."

"It was bad…but now that you're back, life can continue as normal. Come on, we have a meeting in like 20 minutes."

"Right back into the swing of things." Nikki shook her head, and followed Nattie towards the elevators.

The meeting was to take place at the arena so Nattie, Nikki, Tamina, Maryse and Melina all rode over there together.

As they entered the arena, they were led to an office where Stephanie McMahon greeted them.

"Hey ladies, have a seat." She said, motioning to the chairs around the table.

Once everyone was seated, she continued. "So I'm sure you're wondering why I called this meeting. There's some new programs I'd like to discuss before this coming Super Show."

"What's the plan?" Nattie asked.

"Well, the program with Melina and Nikki is going well, but it's going to end soon with a blow out match. Tomorrow night, Nikki, you have a match against Maryse, and Melina is going to come down and interfere allowing Maryse to pick up the win. This is going to cause a fight backstage and a series of matches, one at the house show Tuesday, and then one on Superstars on Thursday. You will each win one of the matches. Then next week, you two will have the blow out match with the loser being shipped to SmackDown for a few months. We're only doing this because SmackDown needs some serious Diva power and having a permanent Diva aside from Barbie, and Beth is going to help out over there." Stephanie explained.

Nikki sat back in her chair. There was a chance that she was going to be moved to SmackDown and that meant she could spend more time with Wade, and be away from Phil for awhile. This could be the start of a very good thing.

"I'm leaving it up to the two of you who wants to make the move, but I just need to know by the start of the show tomorrow night. Are there any other questions before I go on to the next order of business?"

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, though it seemed to take forever to Nikki. There were so many different things to take into account before making the choice. If she moved to SmackDown, she would get to be with Wade and the boys, and be able to spend time with Beth again, but she would also not get to see Nattie, Maryse or Tamina near as much as she was used to. If she stayed on Raw, she would get to keep her girls, but lose the shot of seeing her boyfriend, and she would be stuck with Phil and Nexus.

"Nikki, we're at the hotel hun." Melina shook her leg.

"What? Oh right." Nikki unhooked her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Are you alright?" Tamina asked.

"Me? I'm fine." Nikki shook her head.

"Bullshit Nicole. Tell us what's wrong." Nattie said seriously.

Nikki checked her phone and saw it was near 5 o'clock. "Can we go to the bar? I'd like to have a shot."

"Only if you talk to us." Maryse put her hands on her hips.

"I will."

XXXXX

"So that's what's going through your head." Nattie said.

"Pretty much. I don't know what to do."

"Either way we do this is fine by me Nikki." Melina assured her.

"I figured as much Mel, but I honestly don't know what to do here. I mean, being on Raw is amazing because I get to be around you guys, Randy, John, Evan, Dave, and all, but Phil's always around and it's getting awkward. SmackDown is great too, because of Beth, I love working with her, Paul, Kofi, and of course my boys, and I would be away from Phil. This is complicated." Nikki put her head in her hands.

"I think if you were to go to SmackDown, Phil would cool it. Even if he tried anything, you would have you're boys there. I know you have Randy and Dave here, but it's different. Also, SmackDown would be a great opportunity for you. You could be the one who makes LayCool a little less flawless." Tamina said.

"That would be great wouldn't it?" Nikki laughed. "I still don't know…"

"I have an idea." Maryse looked up from her drink.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you talk to Wade about this? Or Justin, or hell both. See what they have to think about this."

Nikki felt like an idiot. "Yeah I guess that would be a good way to handle things huh? I didn't even think that far. I just don't want him to get mad about the whole Phil thing, and I know he will."

"I know the feeling. TJ wanted to break Cole's face for some of the things he's been saying and even though Harry was just as pissed, he held him back." Nattie explained.

"I haven't even gotten to tell you guys this yet…" Nikki trailed off.

"Nicole Marie, what happened?" Nattie demanded.

"This goes no farther than the five of us okay?" Nikki didn't want this to get blown out of proportion.

"We promise, girl what's going on?" Melina asked.

"You girls, along with the boys have been keeping me and Phil separated ever since the night of the locker room fight and when Wade got his nose broken, and it's been working. So I haven't been too concerned about it lately. Well the entire time I was home, he kept calling me, emailing me, texting me, pretty much being a real dick." Nikki started.

Nattie stiffened in her chair, and Tamina set her jaw.

"What else is there?" Maryse asked.

"Honestly, he was just being an ass and making threats. I don't believe a word he says, but I thought you guys should know."

"I'm making your decision for you Nikki, you're going to SmackDown for awhile." Nattie said.

"But-"

"No, he's a conniving little bastard and I don't trust him. I don't think he would do anything but he could easily have something done. I don't like it." Nattie cut her off.

"Okay I guess that's what I'm gonna do then." Nikki sighed. "Mel, Ryse, do you two wanna meet for breakfast tomorrow to figure out the match?"

"Works for me. Around what time?" Maryse asked.

"I guess eleven-ish so I have time to hit the gym first. Mel, you in?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be fun." Melina smirked.

"I hope so. Alright girls, I'm gonna head to my room and get settled. I'll talk to ya later." Nikki stood and stretched. She didn't realize how long they had been in the bar until she checked her phone. "It's been almost two hours. Shit." She laughed.

"Yeah we tend to talk a lot when we all get together." Tamina agreed smiling.

"I'm really gonna go, room service and a good movie sounds really promising right about now." Nikki hugged her friends and headed towards the door of the bar.

As she was walking out, she encountered Nexus, minus Phil.

McGillicutty and Ryan sneered at her, while Harris looked away, and Otunga seemed ashamed almost.

"Look boys, it's the whore." McGillicutty grinned.

"Move before I make you." Nikki sighed. She really didn't want to deal with them.

"You and what army Bryant?" Ryan asked.

"That would be us."

The two turned around, looking angry until they saw who was behind them. Then they continued into the bar, Harris mouthing 'sorry' at Nikki, and Otunga squeezed her arm on the way past.

Nikki walked into the lobby, and hugged Randy, then Dave. "Thanks guys."

"I'll kick all their asses." Randy threatened.

"Harris and Otunga are harmless. Otunga actually made a point to have me give his apologies to Wade before I went home." Nikki told them.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt Nikki." Dave replied.

"I know, and I love ya both for it. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the gym okay?"

They both agreed and gave her another hug, telling her they were glad she was back.

'They all act like I've been gone for a year' Nikki thought to herself.

She made her way up to her room and smiled. She'd managed to get a room to herself for the night because all of her friends were rooming with their significant others or the other Divas. As she went to slide the card through the lock, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she about jumped out of her skin.

She spun around to give whoever it was hell, but when she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat.

"Surprise." Wade grinned at her.

Nikki jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him. She pulled back, a million questions she wanted to ask. "How did you-wait, why are you- no that's not it either-"

Wade laughed, and then cut her off with a kiss. "I'll explain everything when we get inside."

Nikki nodded as Wade placed her back on the floor. She opened the door and walked in, Wade shutting the door behind them.

"Explain now please?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

Wade sat down and pulled her into his lap, loving the feeling of having her back in his arms. "Well, there's going to be a match tomorrow night, a rematch of sorts between Phillip and I. We're also due to perform at the house show Wednesday, and then we're free until Tuesday night."

"You mean all of you guys are here?" Nikki asked.

"Mhm. And this also means for the next eight days, I don't have to go anywhere."

Nikki smiled. "God I'm happy to hear that. I missed you so much. So does Bear." She teased.

"I've missed you too love, the dog can kiss my ass." Wade grinned.

Nikki cuddled into his chest. "So eight whole days huh?"

Wade nodded. "I can think of some very interesting ways to spend our time together love."

"Well isn't it just convenient that I have a room to myself for the next few days?" Nikki smirked.

Wade picked her up and carried her over to the bed. "You don't have any plans for tonight do you?" he asked.

"Not a one." Nikki smiled.

"Good, because I plan on taking up your entire evening."

It had been over a week since they had been together and the raw desire was beginning to get to both of them. Nikki managed to pull her shirt and bra off before Wade was on top of her.

He started kissing her neck and chest, teasing her breasts in the process.

Nikki arched her back as Wade continued his torture. He got as far as her jeans before she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked, confused.

"Nothing babe, just humor me for a minute okay?"

Wade nodded and allowed Nikki to get off the bed.

She walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. When Nikki turned around, she smirked. Wade was already in his boxers so her work was cut in half.

Nikki slid her jeans off before climbing back on the bed and straddling Wade's lap. "Do you trust me?" she asked, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Of course I do. What-" before he could continue, Nikki had him handcuffed to the headboard.

He pulled against the chain a little, and scowled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"You have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself, so I'm making sure you do." Nikki grinned at him.

"You're serious about this?"

"Yeah I am. Babe, haven't you ever wondered why I have a handcuff key on my key ring?" Nikki asked.

"I never really took notice of it before." Wade pulled against the chain again, his irritation still in full affect.

"If you aren't careful, you're wrist wraps are going to be painful tomorrow." Nikki warned.

Wade sighed, realizing that he wasn't about to get out of this. "Alright, I give up."

"Good. Now…you aren't going to like this but I'm going to do it anyway because it's going to make it better for you." Nikki knew that Wade was a dominant person, his dominance was only amplified in the ring. So she knew feeling helpless would be a new experience for him.

Wade's eyes narrowed. "What are you playin' at?"

Nikki shook her head. "You'll see…well maybe you won't but that's not the point." She leaned over to the table and grabbed the bandana she'd placed there before getting on the bed.

"Nix, don't go there." Wade warned.

"Oh I'm going there big boy. You really don't have a choice." Nikki blindfolded him and sat back, thinking of where she was going to start.

Wade let his head fall back on the pillow. He really didn't like this but as Nikki said, he didn't have a choice.

"Just relax babe." Nikki said. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down, kissing all along his jaw line.

Wade did his best to relax, and after a few minutes he found that it wasn't that hard.

Nikki took her time and explored every inch of his torso, kissing, licking and nipping anywhere that she wanted, while she used her nails to trail over his chest.

After Nikki felt like she'd tortured Wade enough, she went to remove his boxers. All the torturing seemed to pay off, Wade was already hard and she hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Wade groaned as he felt Nikki's mouth on his manhood. He was more than enjoying himself, but he also wished he could have some control. His wrists were starting to sting a little, he kept forgetting and yanking against the cuffs.

Nikki was teasing the hell out of him, loving the fact that she had complete control. She knew he was close, so she stopped and pulled away.

"C'mon Nicole." Wade growled.

Nikki didn't say anything, but adjusted her position so she could straddle him and once she did, it was the beginning of the end for both of them.

Wade managed to hold off until Nikki was close, he had no idea how, but he did. Nikki rode out the waves of pleasure before collapsing onto Wade's chest, with him still inside her.

After a few moments of rest, Nikki reluctantly got up and grabbed her keys. She unhooked the cuffs and Wade pulled the blindfold off before rubbing his wrists. Nikki grabbed his hands and took note of how angry and red his wrists were.

"You never learn do you babe?" she teased.

Wade glared playfully at her before tackling her to the bed. He pinned her down and kissed her all over before coming to rest on her lips. "I'm a bit stubborn love, you know that. That was amazing and I won't give you an argument if you want to do it again."

Nikki smiled and kissed Wade. "I knew you would like it."

Wade smiled sheepishly. "Not having any control over things doesn't set well with me. It never has."

"I know babe, I just wanted to be able to have my way with you without any interruptions."

Wade grinned and rolled over, pulling Nikki tight against his chest. "I think this calls for a shower."

"As soon as I think I can stand without falling over, I'll take you up on that." Nikki laughed.

"You don't have to do any of the work this time Nix." Wade smirked and kissed Nikki, letting his hand roam down to her core.

"I'll race you." Nikki untangled herself from his arms and headed for the bathroom as Wade followed close behind.

"That's cheating!"

"Too bad." Nikki laughed as Wade wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

They almost didn't make it into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Only four more chapters after this one. I hope you guys are still enjoying Best Kept Secret, it's definitely come a long way from the piddly little one shot that it started out as lol. This chapter is...very interesting to say the least. As always, read, review, enjoy and all that good stuff :) So sorry for the lack of updates, FF hates me and wouldn't allow me to post new chapters or any new oneshots! So not happy with it, but now it's working so I'll let it not get bitch slapped lol. Anywho, read and enjoy._

Disclaimer-Really wish I owned some of the boys...but alas, I must suffer without them lol.

Nikki was pinned to the wall of the shower, and was about to lose it for the third time in the past half hour. Her nails dug into Wade's back and she cried out as she reached release. "God Wade…you gotta stop I can't take it anymore…" she laid her head back against the wall.

"Alright love, I'll stop for now." Wade laughed and kissed her sweetly.

They finished getting clean, and Nikki was going to get clothes from her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to see who it was.

"Did I come at a bad time Nikki?" Dave asked, gesturing to the towel.

"Uhm…kind of? But what's going on?" she asked him.

"Orton called me and told me that he was out for tomorrow morning because he managed to get a flight home tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run instead of hit the gym."

Nikki was about to answer when Wade came up behind her. "Hello Dave."

"Wade. I guess I really do have bad timing. Just let me know about tomorrow okay?" Dave leaned forward and kissed Nikki on the forehead before turning around and walking away.

Nikki shook her head, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Wade was possessive of her as is, and Dave liked to cross the line. She loved both of them for it, but it was a really great thing that they were on separate rosters.

"What was that about?" Wade asked, looking around to see where his boxers ended up.

"I was going to go to the gym with Dave and Randy tomorrow, but Randy's going home to see Alanna so Dave wanted to see if I wanted to go for a run with him instead." Nikki explained.

"Ah." Wade pulled his boxers up to his hips and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Baby, I swear nothing is going on. They just…oh shit I didn't tell you yet." Nikki sighed.

Wade's head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong Nicole?"

"Phil's been being a jerk, and so have McGillicutty and Ryan, but Husky and David haven't done anything. So the boys haven't been letting me do anything alone. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, we had it under control here." Nikki said quietly.

Wade stood up, staring down at Nikki. "You do realize couples are supposed to tell each other everything right? Forget about that, so are best friends. Why would you keep this from me?"

"Because I didn't want this to happen, and I didn't want to tell you this over the phone. I'm sorry Wade."

"Sorry…right. I don't think it's fair to me to be kept out of the loop when I'm the person who supposedly matters most to you." Wade said through clenched teeth.

"Wade, don't be mad about this please." Nikki sighed.

"How am I not supposed to be mad Nicole?"

"I wasn't trying to piss you off, I was trying to handle things my way. I didn't want to worry you while you were so far away and couldn't do anything in the first place." Nikki replied.

Wade threw his hands up in disgust. "I don't know what to say to you right now."

"You could say you aren't mad at me, you're just pissed off that my ex is an asshole?" Nikki suggested, trying to walk away.

Wade grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me Nicole. Not now."

"I'd like to put some clothes on if that's okay with you." Nikki pulled her arm away and went over to her suitcase. She was rummaging around, knowing everything in the case was clean, but trying to keep from freaking out.

Wade ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't want to be mad at her, but he didn't know how else to convey what he was feeling. After about five minutes of watching Nikki tear apart her suitcase, he couldn't take it anymore and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her stiffen.

"If you're going to be a dick, I'd prefer you didn't touch me." Nikki said.

"Look at me." Wade started.

Nikki shook her head, planning on staying mad even though every time they fought, they made up within an hour.

Wade used his strength to his advantage and forced Nikki to turn around. "Please?"

Nikki stared at the floor, still not wanting to give up.

Wade shook his head. "Nix, please love…just look at me."

Finally Nikki gave in and looked up, her blue eyes meeting his green ones. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I was a jerk, I know that, but Nikki, I love you. When someone's threatening your wellbeing, it upsets me and not knowing makes it even worse. You mean so much to me, hell you mean the world to me, and if something was to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. Forgive me, please?"

Nikki knew he was being sincere about this, just by the tone of his voice. "I know…it always has, even before we were close, but I had to make the choice I thought was right. I'm sorry too."

Wade leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Nix. Please don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Wade. I don't think I can forget something like that." Nikki started laughing, thinking about the conversation she'd had with Eve and Gail on the way to the signing.

"What?"

"The other day, Eve told me I needed to hang onto you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Wade asked.

"Because you bought me a dog before we were even dating…" Nikki giggled.

Wade laughed. "I guess this makes me a winner huh?"

"Babe…you're over 6', have an amazing body, are incredible in bed, and have one of, if not the sexiest accent I've ever heard in my life. I think that qualifies you as a winner." Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Wade smiled against her lips, kissing her again. "May I make a suggestion love?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't bother getting dressed yet." He grinned.

"If you keep up like this you won't have to worry about your insomnia anymore." Nikki teased.

"That would be a good way to get over it."

Nikki shook her head. "If I can't walk in the morning, I'm gonna hurt you."

"Promises, promises."

XXXXX

Nikki awoke to a pounding on her door. Wade's arm was around her and every time she tried to move, his grip tightened.

"Baaaabe. Either get off or go open the door yourself." Nikki smacked his arm.

Wade mumbled something, and rolled over, allowing Nikki to slip out of bed. "Men." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, pulling on Wade's shirt as she went. She yanked open the door to find Dave standing there.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." Nikki sighed.

Dave laughed. "I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Nikki shut the door and walked over to her suitcase. "Crap." It was still a mess from last night, and she now knew where nothing was.

She found a pair of shorts and a tank top before running to the bathroom to change. She was just finishing pulling her hair up when Wade stumbled into the bathroom.

"Whereyagoin?" he asked her as he lifted the toilet seat.

"That's lovely babe, really. And I'm going running with Dave remember? I'll be back in about an hour, love you."

"Love you too."

Nikki slid on her sneakers and grabbed her room key before heading out the door. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Dave grinned.

"No, I was just asleep. Late night. What time is it anyway?"

"9 am. I figured we could run for an hour, and have you back here in time for a late breakfast with loverboy."

Nikki smacked him on the arm. "Be nice."

"I am being nice. Hope I didn't cause any trouble last night."

"Dave…you love causing trouble." Nikki reminded him as they walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah, but I actually care about you. I don't like to cause trouble with my friends." Dave shrugged.

"Well that's good to know. Hey, thanks for watching out for me lately. It means a lot." Nikki said as the pair began to stretch out in the park across from the hotel.

"Not a problem Nikki." Dave replied.

They stretched for about twenty minutes and when both were ready, Dave slid an arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Are you ready to see the route I would run when I was a kid?"

"Yes, I hear from the boys it's quite a trip, but I'm up for it."

"We'll see about that at the end of the run." Dave laughed and took off running.

Nikki grinned and followed after him.

XXXXX

"Next time I see Orton, I'm gonna tease him." Nikki called from the shower.

Wade shook his head. "That bad huh?"

"They all act like the run is a big deal, but it's like the same run I take when I'm at home. You remember that."

"Oh yeah. Are you almost ready love? You're phones been going crazy for the past ten minutes."

"I'm done, I just need to get dry." Nikki replied.

"Alright. Don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Wade lay down across the bed. He had to admit, this morning was the longest he'd slept in a good few months, but he didn't end up going to sleep until almost 5 am.

Nikki walked out into the bedroom, wearing sweats and a tank top, and toweling her hair. "Are you okay babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Tired is all. Are you ready now?" Wade stood up and stretched.

Nikki laughed. "You're hungry aren't you?"

"I wouldn't mind having some coffee really." Wade glanced down at the table. "It's ringing again…"

Nikki grabbed the phone and turned around before answering it. "Hello?"

Wade wasn't listening to the conversation, but he decided to be an ass. He leaned down and began nibbling on Nikki's neck.

She squeaked into the phone and elbowed him. "Would you stop it? No not you Ryse, sorry, I'll be downstairs in a minute, I'm walking out the door now."

Wade was laughing as he caught Nikki and tickled her sides.

"Dammit, I'm gonna-no Ryse, I swear, I'm on my way. Okay, bye." Nikki spun around and smacked Wade in the chest. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry love I couldn't help it." Wade was trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm really gonna hurt you." Nikki grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"You love me." Wade reminded her as he caught up with her.

"Mhm, so I keep saying." Nikki stuck her tongue out and ran out the door before she got tickled again.

Wade didn't catch up with her until they reached the elevator and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

Nikki's breath hitched, not expecting the kiss. The kiss continued until the elevator opened and Phil got on.

Wade started toward him, and Nikki pushed him back against the wall. "Please don't."

Wade sighed upon seeing the look in Nikki's eyes. He nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

Phil stood on the other side of the elevator, smirking at them.

Nikki glared at him, and turned back to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, Wade directed Nikki out first, making sure Phil wasn't stupid enough to try anything.

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand, and when they reached the table where Melina and Maryse were, the women were both shocked to see Wade.

"Ladies." Wade greeted as he pulled out the chair for Nikki.

"Now I see why you were late." Maryse smirked.

Nikki blushed, and Wade grinned, confirming her suspicions.

"So we need to talk about tonight's match." Melina said, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, Ryse and I are gonna go about 5 minutes before you come out and interfere. The ref is going to be distracted so there's no DQ and Ryse is gonna win." Nikki said.

Wade sat back and listened to the girls talk everything out. He'd never seen this side of the Divas before and it was quite intriguing.

"The fight backstage is going to be fun, I get to slap you." Melina laughed.

"Ha, payback for all the Diving Head Butts." Nikki grinned.

"We fight at the house show tomorrow too." Melina said.

"Mhm, I had an idea to set up for next Monday as well." Nikki said.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, give you the win tomorrow night, then on Superstars I win, giving the crowd the illusion that I'm going to take you out Monday. It makes it a complete surprise when I lose. I'm trying to remember the last time there was such a big stipulation for a Divas match." Nikki sat back in her chair, taking Wade's hand in hers.

"What's the stip?" Wade asked.

It then hit Nikki that in all the confusion of the previous night, she'd never gotten around to telling Wade about her move to SmackDown.

Maryse instantly knew what was going on and laughed. "Nikki, you forget everything."

"Last night was a little confusing for all parties involved, excuse me for being slightly off my game." Nikki shot back.

Maryse shook her head. "I don't know about you. I think everybody on this roster knows already."

"Would somebody mind filling me in?" Wade asked, hoping that this was good news. He didn't want to fight with Nikki.

"Whoever loses Monday night has to go to SmackDown for a few months. Mel and I decided…well Nattie decided for us that with everything that's been going on with Phil that I should be the one to go." Nikki replied.

Wade let her words sink in for a moment before speaking. "You're going to be coming to SmackDown?"

"Yeah. I haven't been on the Blue Show since two months after my debut. So I've been on Raw for ten months, I only came up because Mel here got herself injured." Nikki explained.

A huge smile came to Wade's face. "You're going to be on SmackDown with me."

Nikki laughed. "Yeah babe, I am."

"I don't think you understand how happy this makes me."

"I thought it would." Nikki leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh get a room you two." Melina laughed.

"We have one thanks." Wade smirked.

Nikki smacked her forehead. "Baaabe."

"What? I'm just being honest."

"I don't know about you. Anyway, I think we should make sure we're ready for tonight." Nikki was trying to laugh.

"Good idea." Maryse sighed. She was happy for them, but that didn't mean she wanted to see them all over each other.

By the time the girls were ready for the match that evening, Nattie, TJ and Harry, along with Justin and Heath had joined them and the topic of conversation was anywhere but on work.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Next chapter! Hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think :) _

Disclaimer- Still don't own Wade or any of the others you recognize...damn I wish I owned Wade though :P

"Skye has the upper hand, completely dominating Maryse." Michael Cole said.

"Those two always put up a good fight." Jerry 'The King' Lawler added.

In the middle of the squared circle, Maryse was in the perfect position for Nikki to pull off the Diving Head Butt, so she quickly scaled the ropes, which cued Melina's entrance.

Melina jumped onto the apron while Maryse distracted the ref, and shoved Nikki down to the canvas.

Melina walked backwards up the ramp, smirking at her work while the ref signaled for the bell to be rung after Maryse pinned Nikki.

"The winner of this match, Maryse!" Justin announced over the crowd.

Nikki lay there for a few minutes, trying to play off the disorientation. The ref helped her to her feet and she slid out of the ring, holding her head.

She could hear Cole and Jerry talking while she lay in the ring, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She wandered up the ramp, trying to keep in character until she reached the Gorilla and hoped she didn't lose the battle before she got there.

As soon as she cleared the cameras and the crowd, Nikki burst out laughing. She was met with Melina and Maryse.

"I think Cole almost peed himself when you ran out Mel, he's terrified Nattie's gonna sick somebody on him." Nikki managed through her laughter.

"It was funny. I hope I didn't shove too hard." Melina grinned.

"You were fine but I thought Ryse here was gonna break me in half with that cover." Nikki joked, rubbing her lower back.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do." Maryse flipped her hair and walked towards the locker room.

"Is it just me or is she in a bitchy mood?" Nikki asked.

"She's been like this since after breakfast this morning." Melina sighed. "We ran into Mike and Alex and she told me to go ahead back to the room, she would meet me later. I did and when she came up, she was pissed. I have no idea what happened but she's been like that ever since."

Nikki sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll find out what's going on." She pulled Melina into a hug. "You made the crowd love me tonight."

"Girl, the crowd always loves you." Melina laughed, patting Nikki on the shoulder. "You figure out what's up and I'll go make sure Maryse isn't killing any of the other girls. Later Nikki."

"Bye Mel." Nikki waved and was about to go towards catering, figuring on having a shot at finding Mike there when a crew member caught her attention.

"Skye, Ms. McMahon wants to see you." he said.

"Lead the way."

When Nikki entered the room she'd met with Stephanie in the day before, she found Wade, Justin, Heath and Zeke there as well.

"Nikki thanks for coming on such short notice." Stephanie smiled at her.

"Not a problem, what's going on?" she asked, sitting in one of the chairs closest to the table.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you before the show, but Melina informed me that you'll be making the move to SmackDown?"

"Yes, we decided last night once we got back to the hotel." Nikki replied.

Stephanie nodded. "Alright well, an idea has been proposed and I'd like to run it by all of you first."

Nikki nodded, waiting for Stephanie to continue.

"When you accompanied The Corre to the ring the last time they were here, the fans loved it. So when you move to SmackDown, we think it would be a good angle for you to valet for them."

Nikki barely managed to contain her smile. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I get along with the boys well so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Great, well it's settled then. We'd like you to start tonight, it also involves you slapping CM Punk, is that going to be an issue?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh not at all. May I ask why?"

"It's been brought to my attention that he's been abusing his role of power lately and it's going to stop. There's one more thing," Stephanie turned her attention towards Justin, Heath and Ezekiel. "Would you three mind waiting in the hall?"

The three left the room, and when the door shut, Stephanie turned her attention back to Nikki and Wade.

"Nikki, I know that you and Phil had a thing, and it ended badly. That's no excuse for his behavior, and I'm not going to reprimand you for it. All I ask is that if things get bad, you come talk to me."

"Of course." Nikki promised.

"Alright, you better go get ready, the match is coming up soon."

Nikki and Wade both stood to leave, inadvertently brushing hands as they walked to the door.

"Oh before I forget," Stephanie waited for Nikki and Wade to turn back towards her before she smiled. "Congratulations on finally getting together."

Nikki blushed, and Wade laughed. "Thanks. I promise this won't interfere with our working relationship."

Stephanie shrugged. "That's all I ever ask. Good luck tonight."

Wade nodded at her and pulled the door open for Nikki.

Once they got into the hallway, Wade pulled Nikki into his arms, spinning her around in a hug. "This is amazing love."

"Stephanie McMahon knows that we're dating…this is awkward." Nikki hid her face in Wade's neck.

Wade smiled. "You worry too much."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Mhm, sure. Could you possibly put me down now, I think my ass is exposed."

Wade complied and Nikki adjusted her ring gear. "I guess I'll be going out in this?"

"It works for me." Wade smirked.

"Of course it works for you. Perv." Nikki teased.

Wade wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and leaned down so he could place a kiss on her neck. "You have no idea." He said in her ear.

Nikki shivered. "Don't do this to me right now." She warned.

Wade kissed her neck once more before pulling away. "Your wish is my command."

Nikki grabbed his hand. "Come on, I don't wanna keep the boys waiting."

The two walked down the hall to where the boys were waiting and Nikki let go of Wade's hand to link arms with Justin and Zeke who were closest to her. "What do you think about your new valet?"

"Oh I've been secretly in love with her for years." Justin said, a smile painted across his handsome features.

"I feel the same way." Zeke added, never skipping a beat.

"Hands off my woman." Wade tried to keep a straight face.

"My woman." Heath crossed his arms.

"Boys, boys, there's enough of me to go around." Nikki winked. "But I need to check catering for a minute. So you're welcome to come with or whatever, I'll only be a few minutes."

Nikki was in luck, finding Mike and Alex standing by the door of catering.

"Mikey, I need to talk to you really quick." She said, coming to a stop in front of them.

"What's up Nikki?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder at The Corre.

"What happened with Maryse this morning?"

Alex sighed, and Mike looked at the floor. "Uhm…can we not talk about this right now?"

"She almost broke me in half when she pinned me Mike, I want to know what happened." Nikki put her hands on her hips.

"I uh…I told her we couldn't keep seeing each other unless she was serious about us…it apparently pissed her off and she won't talk to me now…" Mike said quietly.

"Awe Mikey." Nikki pulled him into a hug. "Look, I'll talk to her if you want."

Mike looked at Nikki in surprise. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would, you're my boy Mikey. How many people around her get to call you Mikey, besides me and Alex?" Nikki asked.

Mike grinned. "Nobody. Thanks Nikki, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime-" Nikki was cut off by Wade's hand on her shoulder.

"We have to head out love." He told her.

"I'll see you after the show Mikey, I have a job to do. Bye Alex." Nikki kissed Mike on the cheek and turned to follow the guys.

"Nikki, want a piggy back?" Heath offered.

Nikki laughed. "Yes!" she jumped on his back and Zeke laughed.

"How old are they?" he asked.

Wade grinned. "Depends on the day Zeke."

"I haven't gotten piggy backs since FCW, forgive me for being excited." Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"You're tongue ring is crazy." Justin laughed.

"Isn't it? I got it before we went to the club in Philly. It glowed in the dark." Nikki said proudly.

Wade tried to keep his mind off of the things Nikki did to him with that piece of jewelry, and focus on the match at hand.

The group finally reached the Gorilla and found the New Nexus already waiting. Aside from Husky and David, everybody was glaring at them. David shook his head, and Husky grinned at Nikki.

Heath set her back on her feet and she walked over to Wade. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Give 'em hell babe." She smirked as she pulled back.

Wade gave her a crooked smile. "Always Nix. I love you."

"I love you too." Nikki kissed him once more as The Corre's music hit.

Wade offered her an arm, and Nikki accepted it, getting ready to walk out and shock the fans again.

Nikki had been a valet before so she knew what the job entailed, and she clapped as the boys entered the ring.

'We Are One' by 12 Stones began to play signaling Nexus to come out and Nikki glared up the ramp towards them.

Once everyone was in the ring, Justin Roberts raised the mic and began to speak.

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, the challenger from Manchester, England, weighing in at 260lbs, Wade Barrett!"

The crowd went nuts and Justin waited for them to calm a bit before introducing Punk.

"His opponent from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222lbs, CM Punk!" and with that, he slipped out of the ring.

Everyone but Wade and Punk exited the ring and the bell rung.

The two squared off and it was Wade who got the upper hand first. They both had control at some points, but after Wade hit Punk with the Wasteland, he pinned him and got the win.

Now came Nikki's role in all of this. The Corre kept the Nexus out of the ring while she jumped up on the apron and Wade held the ropes for her. She stepped up to Punk and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm tired of your shit, and it ends tonight." She said quietly before rearing back and slapping him dead across the face.

She slipped back to her feet and went to Wade, raising his arm.

The crowd was going insane, and Nikki was loving it. The rest of the boys got in the ring after Zeke threw Punk into his buddies and they stood united in a line, arms raised in victory, smiles on their faces.

Nikki knew it would be like this week after week after Monday night and she couldn't wait to get started on SmackDown.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 12 :D only two more to go after this one, so I thank you all for the reviews and alerts so far, it really means alot. This chapter has some funny moments, and some mushy stuff, so read and enjoy :) _

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own anything, but such is life lol

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Nikki sighed, flopping across Nattie's bed.

"We're gonna miss you too sweetheart, but it's not like we won't ever see you. There's also this amazing invention called a phone. It allows people who can't see one another to communicate." Nattie teased.

"You should know about those, you were attached to yours enough when Wade was in California." Maryse added.

"Ha ha, and may I repeat, ha. But really, it's not gonna be the same." Nikki replied.

"True, but it's not like we're separated forever. Just a few weeks at a time. We can handle it." Tamina assured her.

"Ya'll might be able to handle it, but I don't know if I can."

"Ya'll? Really Nikki?" Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miz, really. I've been around Heath for an extended period of time, it happened. Oh and speaking of Mikey, why don't you just give up and be with him?"

The room became quiet enough that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Excuse me?" Maryse finally asked.

"Ryse, you know I love you, but Mikey really cares about you. It isn't all about the sex for him and it's killing him that you don't want more than that."

"It's not that I don't want more from him Nikki, I'm afraid to have more with him. Relationships don't ever work out in my favor." Maryse said quietly, looking at the bedspread.

Nikki reached over and grabbed her hand. "You honestly never know until you try babe. Look at me. I never date, I try once, it blows up and it sends me into the arms of the man who I'm in love with. You can't just give up because you're scared, trust me."

"She's right Maryse." Tamina said sincerely.

"Right." Nattie agreed, going to see who was knocking on the door. "Hey boys."

The girls looked up to see Wade, TJ, Tony and Mike. Wade had one of Mike's arms, TJ held the other and Tony stood behind him, blocking all attempts to escape.

"He was very adamant about not coming with us." Wade explained.

Maryse looked at Nikki, her eyes wide. "You planned this didn't you?"

"We all had a hand in it. Now we're going to go have a drink in the bar, and you two are going to figure out this mess. Love ya Ryse." Nikki skipped over to Wade , who put his arm around her.

"I hate you all right now." Mike sighed as he was pushed forward into the room.

"Something we agree on Mike." Maryse told him.

"Look, progress." Nikki grinned.

"All I ask is that you don't kill each other. It would be hard to explain to the hotel." Nattie teased.

The group left Mike and Maryse to talk, the last thing they saw before the door closed was Mike flipping them off.

"Well that was colorful." Wade laughed.

"Wasn't it?" Nikki laughed as well. "Let's go before they decide to come after us."

"Good idea." Nattie agreed.

The six of them made it to the bar in a few minutes and claimed the biggest table there. The guys went to get drinks, while the girls talked.

"I hope they fix things." Tamina said.

"Me too. They've been like this for at least six months now, it's gotta either be fixed or end completely." Nattie shook her head.

"I agree. Oh, before I forget, slapping Phil had to be the highlight of my night." Nikki smirked.

"I can imagine. The bastard deserved it too." Nattie grinned.

"Who deserved what?" TJ asked, sliding into the chair next to Nattie.

"Phil deserved the slap he got from Nikki." Nattie told him.

"He deserved more than that." Wade shook his head.

"It's over now babe." Nikki put a hand on his arm.

"Okay, what exactly happened with all that?" Tony questioned. He'd heard bits from Tamina, but wanted the whole story.

"He broke up with Nikki, she and I got together, the next day he and his friends attacked me in the locker room, that night he broke my nose, and he's been a dick to Nikki the past few weeks, I'm sick of him." Wade explained.

"That was definitely the Reader's Digest condensed version." Nikki laughed.

"It gave all the important details, that's what counts." Tamina told her.

"True. So I propose a toast." Nikki raised her shot of whiskey. "To great friendships, amazing careers, and special some ones."

Everybody clicked their various glasses and bottles together.

"Sláinte." Nikki said before she took the shot.

Wade stared at her, his beer momentarily forgotten. "Did you really…?"

"Yes Wade, I spoke Gaelic." Nikki replied. "I always do before I drink to anything."

"You hung around Drew and Stephen too much in the old days." Wade shook his head and took a drink.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Blame me for hanging around the Celtic contingent."

"Celtic contingent?" TJ asked.

"That's what I called Drew and Stephen. If you think about it, now there's a wrestler in the company from all four parts of the UK." Nikki replied.

"Two on Monday and two on Friday." Tamina nodded.

"Mhm. I like three of the four. Mason's a dick." Nikki said.

"He wasn't like that in FCW, I don't know what happened." TJ said thoughtfully.

"He began to pal around with Phil, and the better than you thing rubbed off." Nattie said seriously.

"Guys, don't look now, but here comes Nexus." Tony spoke up.

"There goes my good mood." Nikki sighed, leaning her head on Wade's shoulder.

"I dare them to try anything." Wade growled.

"Don't worry, Batista, Orton and Cena walked in behind them, I think we're good." Tamina replied.

The three men in question came over to join the table and soon they were all laughing and having a good time, many drinks coming their way.

Randy jumped about a foot in the air, causing everyone to laugh. "Damn phone." He mumbled.

He flipped open his phone and a huge smile came to his face. "My baby…"

"If that's a picture of Alanna, you better show me." Nikki ordered.

Randy flipped his phone around and Nikki smiled. Alanna was sitting in her car seat, holding a stuffed pink bunny, and grinning up at the camera.

"She's so cute Randy. You have to bring her out soon, we all miss having her around."

"I'll talk to Sam about it." Randy promised.

Nikki glanced down at her phone and realized it was close to one in the morning. "Shit guys, it got late."

"Did it?" Dave asked.

"It's almost one now." Randy looked up from his phone.

"This means it's past my bedtime." Nattie laughed. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. TJ, I'm afraid to go back to my room…"

"You can room with me babe, you know that." TJ kissed her forehead.

"The bars gonna close in a few minutes anyway, I guess this is goodnight for all of us." Nikki said, standing up. "I'll see you all in the morning." She made a round to hug everyone before going back to Wade's side.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and went in the direction of their rooms.

When Nikki and Wade reached her room, Wade reached into Nikki's back pocket and pulled the keycard out. He swiped it through the lock and pushed the door open.

Nikki walked in first, ridding herself of her shoes and jeans before flopping across the bed.

Wade laughed before joining her. "Tired love?"

"My entire body hurts, and I'm halfway down the road of being drunk." Nikki's reply was muffled by the pillow.

"Go to sleep Nix, you have a long day ahead." Wade said.

"But I wanna talk to you." Nikki pulled her head out of the pillow to speak.

"We have lots of time to talk tomorrow. Just go to sleep baby."

Nikki smiled. That was the first time he'd ever called her that and she liked it. "You gotta go to sleep too then."

"I will Nix, in a minute." Wade leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "I love you."

"Love you too babe. G'night."

Wade got up and stripped down to his boxers before sliding back between the sheets. Nikki snuggled close to him, using his chest as a pillow.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Finding out that Nikki was coming to SmackDown was the best news he'd heard since he found out he was moving up to Raw. It meant they would be able to spend most of their time together just like they had when they'd first met.

For the first time in a while, Wade fell asleep before the sun came up and it was all thanks to the beautiful girl in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Okay, only one more chapter after this, thanks for sticking with me this long :D anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting the last chapter in a few days._

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-I still own nothing :( lol

A week had passed by since the events of Monday night and everything was going smoothly. Phil and his assholes had stopped bugging Nikki, Maryse and Mike were actually together, a 'trial period' they called it. In other words, life was good.

Nikki was in the locker room, Nattie and Tamina helping her get ready for her final night on Raw.

"Alright girly, it's about show time. Are you ready for this?" Tamina asked.

"I was born ready." Nikki laughed. "Thank you guys so much. I'm really gonna miss you two."

"Nicole Marie, don't you dare cry you'll ruin your makeup." Nattie threatened.

"Yes Mom." Nikki rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the locker room door, a crew member summoning Nikki to the Gorilla.

"Have fun out there tonight." Nattie said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Yeah, make sure to give Melina hell before you go." Tamina added, hugging Nikki as well.

"Can do." Nikki smiled and headed out of the locker room, towards the Gorilla.

When she got there, Wade was waiting, talking to Melina.

"Nikki, I wanted to run something past you before we go out there." Melina said quickly.

"What is it Mel?"

"I want you to hit me with the Head Butt, it'll be like a last hurrah for the fans." Mel explained.

Nikki laughed. "You really like pain huh?"

Melina smacked her arm. "Just humor me okay?"

"Alright, I'll do it. Just cue me up okay?" Nikki turned to her boyfriend.

Wade wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her. "Be careful. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too Nix."

Nikki's music hit and she gave Wade another quick kiss before heading out onto the ramp.

The cheers from the fans made her smile as she headed towards the ring. Hopping onto the apron, she threw her fists into the air before ducking between the ropes.

Melina's music hit moments later and Nikki watched her walk down the red carpet. She glared as Mel did her split into the ring. The hardest part about her job was having to act mad at her friends. It was seriously tough, but Nikki was a good actress.

Just before the bell was rung to signal the start of the match, the Anonymous GM beeped and Cole went to check what it said.

"Can I have your attention please, I have just received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote 'Tonight is going to be a special match. Tonight marks the end of either Melina, or Skye's run here on Raw. You see this isn't going to be a regular match. For the past few weeks, it's been interesting to watch the two of you. The last straw for me was the fight backstage. It's become obvious that the two of you can't control yourselves around each other so I'm going to put a stop to it. The loser of tonight's match is going to be moved to SmackDown.'" Cole finished reading and took his seat back at the announce table.

The bell was rung now and the girls grabbed each other Nikki quickly taking charge. She set Melina up for the Head Butt and scaled the ropes, executing it perfectly. She went for the pin and Melina kicked out.

Once they were back on their feet, Melina charged Nikki, catching her with a clothesline. Nikki slowly made her way to her feet before Mel caught her and hit her with the Primal Scream.

Nikki was pinned and the bell was rung, the crowd immediately began to boo. Nikki hid her face and smiled before getting up and offering her hand to Melina.

The women shook hands and Melina slid out of the ring, allowing Nikki to have her moment. Nikki made her way around to all four corners, climbing the ropes and holding her fists high in the air. As she was about to duck out of the ring, music she recognized began to play, and her boys were standing at the top of the ramp.

Wade had a mic in his hand and when the crowd quieted, he spoke. "Well Skye, it seems that Raw's loss is our gain. The boys and I have decided that since you'll be the one coming to SmackDown, we'd like you to permanently valet for us. What do you say?"

Nikki was shocked, having no idea that they were going to come out, but she walked to the other side of the ring and grabbed the offered mic. She looked around the arena before her eyes came to rest on Wade.

"You boys have yourselves a deal." She tossed the mic down and exited the ring, making her way up the ramp. She held her hand out to Wade, who shook it and spoke into the mic once more.

"Welcome to The Corre." He smirked.

The music played again, and Nikki threw her fists in the air for her fans on Raw one last time before going backstage.

She was immediately met with a bone crushing hug from Melina. "Oh sweetie that was amazing!"

"Thanks Mel. Oh I was so nervous."

"You did amazing love." Wade said.

"You guys are gonna get beat up, I had no idea you were gonna come out and it threw me off." Nikki told them.

"It was a last minute change Nix, we had no control over it." Justin shrugged.

"I guess I'll forgive you then. But I can't believe I just wrestled for the last time on Raw…it doesn't seem real yet." Nikki sighed.

Wade wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Things are going to be fine love."

"I know that, it's just kinda surreal is all."

"Why don't you go get changed, then we'll meet up and go celebrate." Justin suggested.

"Sounds good to me. You coming to Mel?" Nikki asked.

"Count me in." Melina grabbed Nikki's arm and the two headed towards the Diva's locker room.

Wade was left, staring after them. Zeke laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've got it bad man."

"What? No." Wade shook his head.

"I've been married for a while now, and you look at her like I look at my wife." Zeke said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Maybe you're right Zeke."

"I know I am. Just make sure to tell her how much she means to you. Don't let her slip away."

"That I think I can do. Come on, I don't want to keep her waiting."

XXXXX

It was around 4am when Nikki collapsed onto the bed. The entire Raw roster had gone out to give her a proper farewell and she was so happy that everything had turned out the way it did.

Out of everyone she talked to that night, there was a select few who stuck out in her mind. Evan had made her promise to keep in touch, and to think of him when she played video games.

A smile came to her face as she thought of what Dave had told her, Randy and John as well. They'd promised that if anything was to happen with Wade, they would be lined up to kick his ass.

The girls of course said they would miss her, but it wasn't going to be permanent so they could deal with it.

"Babe?" she called.

"Yeah?" Wade replied.

"I'm drunk and it's all Stephen's fault."

Wade laughed. "He's not the only one you drank with love."

"I know, but it's easier to blame him." Nikki giggled.

"You're one of a kind Nix." Wade pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction of his suitcase. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Mmk babe." Nikki replied. She may have been drunk but she knew exactly what she was going to do.

She waited a few minutes until she was sure Wade was in the shower and got up, stripping out of her clothes and slipping into the bathroom.

She pulled the curtain back, a smirk on her face. "Surprise."

Once she stepped into the shower, Nikki wrapped her arms around Wade's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Wade's hands came to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer. He broke the kiss to attack her neck. Nikki tilted her head back to allow him easier access. She could feel his hard length against her belly and it was driving her crazy.

Wade took his time, marking his territory for lack of a better term. He didn't care if he left marks tonight, they could always be covered up. He bit down rather hard on the spot where Nikki's shoulder and neck connected.

Nikki moaned, her nails digging into Wade's back.

"Please Wade…" Nikki breathed.

Wade responded by teasing Nikki, he picked her up and backed her against the wall, continuing his assault on her neck and chest. He kept Nikki pinned up against the wall, but allowed one hand to wander down her body until he came to her core. He ran his thumb in circles around her clit, just barely touching her.

"Tease." Nikki placed kisses along his jaw line before nibbling on his neck.

"As are you love." Wade replied, claiming Nikki's lips again.

After a few more minutes of torture, Wade gave up and filled Nikki with one thrust.

Nikki bit down on Wade's bottom lip, trying not to cry out.

Wade growled and picked up the pace.

Nikki knew she was close, the teasing had nearly done her in. A few more thrusts of the hips, and she lost it, clinging to Wade.

Wade lasted longer, but not by much. Nikki's movements made it almost impossible to continue.

Nikki leaned her head back, a content sigh crossing her lips. "I'm glad I decided to join you in the shower."

"I am too, you have no idea." Wade grinned, kissing her softly. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Wade." Nikki smiled. "If you put me down, I'll wash your back for you."

Wade complied and Nikki grabbed the body wash, and poured some onto his back.

"Christ that's cold."

"Quit complainin'." Nikki laughed.

Nikki finished washing his back and slapped him on the ass. "Done."

Wade turned around smirking. "You're askin' for it."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Nikki asked innocently. She turned away and began to wash her hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Nicole." Wade's voice was low and Nikki found herself getting turned on all over again.

"Nope, not a clue. You mind washing my back for me babe?" she asked over her shoulder.

Wade shook his head but did as he was asked. Nikki rinsed the suds off and smiled.

"All clean. I'll let you finish now." And with that, she left the shower, leaving Wade in a state.

Nikki wasn't planning on going to bed anytime soon, knowing she was free until around 5 o'clock the next afternoon.

She dried off and walked into the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her. She pulled the covers back and lay down, waiting for Wade to come out.

Nikki didn't have to wait long for Wade to come in, clad only in a towel.

"You really are asking for it aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Think you can handle round two?" Nikki asked.

"I think the better question is can you?" Wade closed the distance between himself and the bed, letting the towel drop before covering Nikki's body with his own.

XXXXX

A few hours later found the lovers lying in bed, talking and trading soft kisses.

"Oh I meant to ask, where did Heath get off to earlier?" Nikki asked.

"I forgot to tell you, Heath's found himself a girlfriend, real nice girl. She's going to be acting as a valet for us as well." Wade replied, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Nikki's exposed skin.

Nikki's eyes widened and she looked up at Wade. "Wait, you wanna run that by me again?"

Wade laughed. "We all reacted the same way. Justin talked with her, and she knows what she's getting into."

"Wow, this is big. I'm happy for Heath. Does this mean you guys will have two valets now?"

"Mhm, I suppose it does. She came out with us last match on SmackDown, and it seemed to go over well. There's a first time for everything right love?"

Nikki shook her head. "I guess so. So when do I get to meet her?"

"I'm going with whenever you start on SmackDown." Wade replied.

"I better like her. If not it's going to make life awkward." Nikki sighed, letting her head rest on Wade's chest.

"You will Nix, she's already won us all over."

"It'll be nice to have a girl around besides Beth." Nikki smiled.

"I thought you liked Barbie as well?"

"Well…not exactly. She's nice enough but she's not my type of girl. Anyway, it gives me a break from you guys at least." She teased.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry you'll be with me and your best mates for weeks at a time." Wade tried to keep a straight face.

"I think I can deal." Nikki smiled. "Mmk, its bedtime now. G'night, love you." she gave him a kiss before reaching over and flipping the light off.

"Love you too Nix. Night."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Well, Best Kept Secret has come to an end. I wanna thank everyone for reading and enjoying this story, the reviews were awesome as well. Before anyone asks, there won't be a sequal, I've given Nikki to my best friend to use as she pleases. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize or I'd be a much richer woman lol.

"Skye, you're on in five." A voice said from the doorway of the locker room.

"Got it, thanks." Nikki called. She did a final check of her outfit, all red and black.

She walked to the Gorilla and was told by Barbie that she would be coming out second.

"Nothing new to me doll. So are we set?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, you get to kick my ass." Barbie laughed.

"Pretty much. I have to ask, have you ever been victim to a Diving Head Butt?"

"Can't say that I have. It can't be too bad right?" Barbie asked her.

"Uh…I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Why is that your move anyway? Just wondering."

"I learned it from the Rabid Wolverine and it's just a special thing for me." Nikki shrugged. "It tends to get the job done."

Barbie's music hit and she grinned at me before walking out onto the ramp and becoming Kelly Kelly.

A few minutes later Nikki's music played and she walked out onto the ramp, allowing her inner heel to emerge. She made her way to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, popping to her feet and keeping an eye on Kelly.

"The following contest is set for one fall." Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first the challenger from York, Pennsylvania, Skye!"

Nikki threw her fists up in the air, loving the boos she was hearing. Kelly was a fan favorite here and it was nice to be the bad guy for once.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Tony waited a moment before exiting the ring.

The ref had the bell rung and the two Divas circled around a few times before locking up. The match was scripted to give Kelly the upper hand before Skye tore her apart.

Kelly wasn't expecting the Russian Leg Sweep, and it sent her sprawling to the mat. Nikki scaled the ropes and pumped her fists in the air before dropping onto Kelly's abdomen. She rolled her up for the pin and as she ref held her hand up in victory, a smirk sat on her face.

"And here's your winner, Skye!" Tony said from his seat outside the ring.

Nikki left Kelly in the middle of the ring and made her way to the back. Waiting for her were her boys, and Heath's girlfriend, Hannah. She smiled, her family.

"You did great Nix." Justin grinned, hugging her before Wade had the chance.

"Thanks Angel." Nikki laughed.

Wade reached forward and slapped Justin across the back of the head. "Do you mind?"

Hannah and Nikki giggled as Justin began to pout.

Wade shoved Justin lightly, making a clear path to Nikki. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

Justin turned away only to find Heath and Hannah kissing as well.

"Oh god, I can't get away from it!" he groaned while Zeke laughed at him.

"You get used to it. Wait until my wife comes on the road with us." Zeke smirked.

"Gah." Justin smacked himself in the forehead. "Come on guys, we have somewhere to be."

Wade reluctantly put Nikki back on her feet and Hannah linked arms with her.

"We have to meet with Paul in catering before the end of the night." She told Nikki.

"Ah okay. I haven't seen him in months." Nikki shook her head.

The group made their way to catering and Wade pushed Nikki inside first. She looked up and saw a banner across the back wall that read 'Welcome Home Nikki!' and the room was crowded with what seemed to be most of the SD roster.

"Holy shit. So wasn't expecting this." Nikki laughed.

"You really think we'd let you come back unnoticed?" Paul said, a huge grin on his face.

"Well I guess not." Nikki laughed and went to hug the large man. "It's been way too long."

"It has been. But we can go back to being BFF's now." Paul grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nikki smiled at him.

"Where's my love?"

Nikki spun around and came face to face with Oscar. "Hey! I missed you!"

"Same here chica. There's nobody to practice my highflying with." Oscar laughed and hugged her.

"Well I'm back now so we're good." Nikki was so happy.

By the time she'd said her hellos to everyone and made it back to Wade, it had been almost an hour.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I was ever gonna get through everybody." Nikki smiled as she sat down on his lap.

"You're quite the sensation here Nikki." Hannah laughed.

"Eh, I don't think so. I'm nobody special." Nikki shrugged.

"Don't start Nicole." Wade warned.

"What, I'm only getting a big comeback thingybob because this is where I started." Nikki replied.

"It's more than that Nikki, and you know it." Justin said seriously.

"Alright, alright, I give up." Nikki sighed. "I'm special, are you satisfied now?"

"Yes actually." Wade grinned and placed a kiss to Nikki's neck.

"If you keep that up, you aren't gonna be able to walk outta here without embarrassing yourself." Nikki teased.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You two are worse than rabbits. I'm not rooming with you anymore."

"Grow up Angel." Wade growled.

"Make me." Justin stuck his tongue out.

Wade started to smack Justin when Nikki grabbed his arm.

"Don't make a scene babe. Please?"

A can of Mountain Dew was placed in front of Nikki and she smiled. "Thanks Jay."

"Anytime sweetheart. I'm glad to have you back. Me, you and Adam should train together again sometime. Just like the old days."

Nikki stood up and hugged Jay. "I think I'll take you up on that."

"Good. Anyway, I'll see ya around kiddo." Jay ruffled her hair.

Nikki scrunched up her nose. "Jay! I'm not a kid anymore."

Jay grinned. "You're always gonna be a kid to me."

"Ya just can't win with some people." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Behave yourself William."

"Don't bet on it Nicole." Jay stuck his tongue out and walked over to Adam and Oscar.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can get away with calling him that." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I've been around long enough. Him and Adam were the only ones I used to hang around with. Then I broadened my horizons to Oscar and Paul…then I moved to Raw and had to start all over again." Nikki laughed. "Has anybody seen Kofi?"

"No, can't say that I have." Wade replied.

"We did earlier." Heath started.

"Yeah, he said to tell you that he'd make it up to you tomorrow." Hannah finished.

"Okay, cool. This may sound mean seeing as it's my party thing and all, but I really wanna go get a bath. My neck is killin' me." Nikki rolled her neck in a circle.

"Being as it's your party, you can leave whenever you want to love." Wade assured her.

"Alright, lemme make my round of goodbyes." Nikki said, walking towards Jay, Adam, and Oscar.

XXXXX

"I think I may have to apologize to Barbie again tomorrow…" Nikki sighed.

"Don't worry about it tonight love." Wade was sitting next to her on the bed, massaging her neck and back.

"I'm trying not to fall asleep babe." Nikki yawned.

"If you fall asleep it means I'm doing my job." Wade laughed. "On a serious note though, I'm really glad you're here Nix."

"Me too, like more than you know." Nikki smiled, than realized her face was concealed by the pillow. "And my sleep deprived self strikes again."

"Huh?" Wade was confused.

"I'm just an idiot when I'm tired." Nikki laughed.

"I think you should get some sleep…we uh…haven't been doing much of that lately." Wade replied.

"Well yeah, but it's worse for you now." Nikki rolled over so she could face him.

"How so?"

"Before when you didn't sleep, at least you laid down and rested and all that good stuff. Now you don't get rest like at all." Nikki yawned again.

"I really don't mind. Not when I get to spend so much time with you." Wade said seriously.

Nikki propped herself up on one elbow and pulled Wade closer. She placed a kiss to his bare chest before claiming his lips. "I love you Wade."

"I love you too Nix. Always."

"You know what?" she asked, laying back against the pillows.

"What's that?" Wade settled down beside her, pulling her tight against him.

"Between your feud with Punk and Heath's fight with Nick, it's a good thing I'm here. Maybe between Hannah and I we can keep you boys in line." Nikki replied.

Wade chuckled. "You two have your hands full. You think you can handle it?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Barrett. The question is, can you handle us?" Nikki looked up and smirked.

"Don't start with me woman." Wade threatened.

Nikki flipped over so she was straddling Wade's hips. "You know I'll win."

"You have something against sleeping don't you?" Wade teased.

"Maybe I do. I could always just lay down and go to sleep." Nikki went to move, but Wade's hands grabbed her hips, stilling her.

"Don't even think about it."

After the lovers tangled in the sheets, Nikki lay on her side, tight up against Wade. He'd actually managed to fall asleep, which she was grateful for. The circles under his eyes were getting worse and she knew he needed rest. If she had to screw it out of him, then she would.

Tonight was apparently Nikki's night to lie awake and think. Her mind wouldn't shut off, but at least it wasn't bad thoughts. She thought back over the events of the last month and a smile came to her face. She'd gotten the man who she'd had feelings for, and she was head over heels for him, she was back on SmackDown with her family and she couldn't be happier. She missed some aspects of Raw, mostly her friends there, but it was something she could deal with.

It amazed her how much a month could change things, and she realized now that taking things further with Wade was as far from a mistake as one could get.


End file.
